A little knowledge is a dangerous thing
by PiperHalliwell23
Summary: Blair Tate never thought that she would fall in love with the one man she couldn't have. Now she flies into the furute to help Teddy, son of Remus Lupin.Will she ever be able to get over losing her identity? Sequel to all fair in love and time travel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Here we go again

You'd think that having time traveled once before that doing so again would be easy. Think again. Instead of falling onto my feet, I fall on my ass. I look around and realize that I'm at Platform nine and three quarters. I try to find a familiar face in the crowd. As walk around for a while, I realize that I don't know anyone.. When I'm about to give up I see them. By the train stands Harry and Ginny Potter. Their children were with them but something was wrong.

They were all my age. That meant that I wasn't at the end of the seventh book. I was past it.

I officially have no idea what's going to happen next. No more cheating for me. I run over to Harry and Ginny. When they see me their faces light up.

"Piper, you're here!" squealed Ginny, pulling me into a hug. Harry hugs me and I know that no matter what I say he would always feel as though he was in my debt. I just smiled at him, hoping he would try to get over that feeling.

"Oh Piper, these are my sons, James and Albus." I shook their hands and James was giving me a look. I quickly turned my attention to the girl. She was an exact clone of her mother. I shake her hand and she smiles at me.

"And this is our daughter Lily."

"Nice to meet you all." I said kindly.

"Piper, can I speak with you a moment?" asked Harry. I nodded and followed him to the other end of the platform. He hugged me tight and when he let go he said,

"Dumbledore told me that he made a mistake with the time travel. You were supposed to arrive three years ago, but instead you're here now."

"Is that a problem?" I asked concerned.

"No it's not, except that it changed the future all together, now all of our children are around the same age." he said.

"I knew something was wrong here." I told him. He just laughed.

"It's alright. Now I shouldn't take any more of your time. Remus told me of his plan." He said smiling at me as he left. Great. So everyone knew the 'plan' but me? Not fair.

Harry brought me back to the group of people and I met Rose and Hugo. I got hugged by Ron and Hermione, who were very excited to see me. I turned around and that's when I saw them. They were walking towards the group. Remus looked exactly the same with bits of grey showing in his light hair. Tonks looked fabulous and was now sporting bright red hair.

I looked over to the teenage boy walking with them. I stopped breathing for a moment. I knew that must be Teddy Lupin. Just like Lily looked like Ginny, Teddy looked like was a spitting image. When they made it over Tonks smiled brightly and hugged me, looking excited to see me. Remus must not have told her about our 'relationship' while I was gone to the past. I hugged Remus tightly and didn't want to let go. Everyone knew of our situation but the kids and Tonks. We all decided it was better this way.

"It's nice to see you again Remus, Tonks." I said politely.

"Excuse me, if I could just interrupt for a moment. How do you know all our parents?"

asked Hugo, very quietly. All the children nodded in agreement. Before I could answer Ron spoke up.

"Piper's parents were good friends of ours. Her mother Blair was the reason that James ,Lily, and Albus's grandparents are alive today. We've known her since she was a young child. Her parents died in a centaur stampede sixteen years ago." lied Ron. I was so glad he was used to lying. All the children looked so sad I decided to change the topic.

"So, what time does the train leave?" as if on cue the whistle signaled the five minute warning. In a rush all the parents were hugging me and their children, Remus pulled me aside.

"Blair, I need you to watch over Teddy this year." he told me. I looked confused so he continued.

"Blair, I went to see an oracle and she told me that this is the year that Teddy is supposed to die." I stood in shock.

"He's only in his sixth year Remus, how is that possible?" He shook his head.

"I don't know, but I already lost you, I don't need to lose my son too." I hugged him once more and said.

"Don't worry, this is me we're talking about here. I will keep him safe at all costs." I said. He smiled.

"Knowing you, I'm sure you will." I laughed and the ran towards the train. I jumped on just as it was about to move. I saw Rose and Lily waiting for me and I smiled. This was going to be a most curious year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the Family

I shut the train door behind me and hurried up the steps towards the girls.

Lily was a year younger than me and Rose was my age. I smiled slightly. They both grinned at me and started dragging me along the train.

Nothing had really changed on this train since Sirius and I had gone looking for Remus so many years ago. Now we were headed towards a compartment filled with all the teens from the platform. I looked at the number on the side.

Compartment 80b.

Figures.

As we walk in, we are surrounded by hello's and how's it going? I sit down in the seat closest to the window. I take out a random book from my bag and begin to read. I start to realize that there are a lot of eyes staring in my direction. I look up to find the compartment silent and every eye trained on me.

"Hi."

I say shyly. I have no idea why I was so shy.

"Hey."

Said Albus, smiling back at me.

"Your Piper right?"

Albus asked.

"Yes I am. Your Albus right?"

I ask back. He smiled and nodded his head. "Let me officially introduce the group. Albus was sitting on the right-hand side by the door. He pointed towards the boy across from him.

"This is my older brother James."

He said. James looked a lot like his grandfather. Almost identical. Albus looked just like Harry.

"Nice to meet you Piper."

Said James with a charming smile that would make his grandfather proud.

"Hi."

I say back. Albus turns to Lily sitting beside him.

"This is my sister Lily, who you've already met. She's in year four."

He told me. She grimaced. She apparently did not like being introduced as a year younger. Albus ignored the stare coming from Lily and moved on to the girl sitting next to James.

"This is Rose."

He said. She looked just like Hermione, which made smile.

"Hello Rose, nice to meet you."

I say to her.

"Hi Piper, great to have you with us."

she replied back. Albus turned to the boy who looked a lot like Ron, even the hair.

"That's Hugo. He's in year four too."

he said. Hugo stuck his tongue out at Albus and then got up to shake my hand before going back to sit next to Lily. Albus then turned to a pretty blonde girl sitting next to me.

"That's Victoire."

He said. I turned to face the blonde girl. She smiled wide like we were already best friends.

"Eet is loovely too meet you Pipair."

She said in a half french accent. I smiled. I liked this one.

"It's nice to meet you too Victoire."

I replied. Albus then turned to face Teddy.

"This is Teddy Lupin."

he said to the boy who was still reading. When his name was called he looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you Piper, any friend of our parents is a friend of ours."

he said and then with one last smile he returned to his book.

"He's a but shy around new people, but he'll warm up to you eventually."

mock whispered James.

That earned James a slap on the arm from Teddy who was smiling at him. Of course this turned into an all out war between the two and everyone just lifted their legs off the ground and continued their conversations with me.

I just laughed at them and turned to face Victoire , Lily, and Rose who were talking to me about all the cool things that we could do if I was sorted into Gryfindor like the rest of the family.

"So your all related?"

I ask as the train speeds on into the early evening.

"Yes, were all related somehow, except for Teddy. Dad's his godfather though so he is practically related."

Said Lily once the boys had settled down.

"He is family though in our book."

Said Rose smiling.

"That's lovely to hear."

I say. We continue to talk as the train reaches the station in Hogsmeade. I pretend to have no idea where I'm going and am le by James through the crowd of people. Since there is so many of us we take up to carriages.

I sit with James, Lily, and Teddy.

I sit next to James and he strikes me in conversation. I'd much rather read my book but I continue to chat with him. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Teddy is watching me from over his book.

I shudder.

He is an exact replica of his father.

I have to turn away so I don't start crying. The carriage stops.

Teddy is out first and helps me down.

"Thank you."

I say to him. He smiles.

"I'm sorry I seemed stand offish to you on the train."

He said sheepishly. I smile back at him.

"That's alright. I don't mind."

I tell him. James takes this time to but in and the four of us find the rest of the family.

I walk at the back of the group with Teddy next to me.

We talk about books.

I am feeling so de javu right now.

I push that feeling aside as I walk towards the castle, where I can find the familiar face of Albus Dumbledore.

A/N: So hope you like it so far! Being sick has it's benefits, like being able to continue the story. Please let me know how you like it so that I know if it's worth continuing.

PiperHalliwell23


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: De Javu

As we walked into the castle a sense of familiarity rushed through me.

I was home.

This was the one thing that wouldn't change. I knew my way around here, but they couldn't know that of course, so when James and Teddy both offered to take to me to Dumbledore, what was I supposed to do?

As the three of us walked together, I got the feeling that the two boys were glaring at each other.

I calmed my mind and directed my energy towards James first.

'I'm going to kill you Teddy!'

were his thoughts.

I was about to turn to Teddy, but I got that feeling that I usually got before using my powers on Remus.

Guilt.

I shook it off.

I had to remember that this wasn't Remus, as hard as that might be.

I tuned my energy to Teddy.

' James is such a prat.'

I almost laughed out loud. I contained myself though as we walked towards the office.

"Redvines."

Said Teddy and the gargoyle sprung to life. "Here you are Piper, I'll be right here when you get out." Said James.

Teddy just locked eyes with me, gave me a small smile and walked back the way we came.

I sighed.

This was going to be a very difficult year. I smiled at James and walked up the stone steps. I knocked on the door and the familiar voice of Dumbledore said,

"Come in."

I opened the door slowly. He was sitting at his desk. Albus Dumbledore looked exactly the same. I smiled. He got up and gave me a hug and a warm smile.

"Blair, how lovely to see you. Your late you know."

He said. I was about to argue but he cut in.

"That would be my fault I'm afraid. If I'm not mistaken I heard Mister Potter and Mister Lupin outside the door?"

He smiled and his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"What?"

I asked him.

"Oh, nothing."

He said as he walked back to his desk.

"No, no, I've known you since 1976. I think I know when you've got something to say."

I told him. He just laughed.

"It's just you've been here for only a day, and you've already become friends with Mister Lupin. It looks like history is repeating itself Blair."

He said still smiling.

I gulped.

"Oh no! I don't like Teddy, I'm just becoming friends with him to watch him for Remus."

I told him.

"Now why would you need to watch ol' Teddy when he knows I'm here?"

Asked a voice from the shadows.

I peer around Dumbledore to see that someone in the very corner I stood a long time ago.

Walking out of the shadows in none other than Sirius Black.

I smiled wide.

"SIRIUS!"

I say running over to my friend. He opens his arms wide and picks me up.

"BLAIR! HOW ARE YOU? I thought you were lost or something!"

He laughed as he let me go.

"Thank god I have two people here who I know!"

I say smiling to him.

"Oh, but I hear that your already buddy-buddy with Teddy! That makes three people."

He laughed and I punched him.

"Hey!"

He said, still smiling.

"It's not funny! How could I possibly let go what I had with Remus, to go out with his son? Do you know how crazy you sound!"

I told him. He stopped laughing.

"Blair, you have to let Moony go, you did at the Battle."

He told me. I sighed.

"I let him go because I was dying Sirius. I had no choice. If I hadn't returned, he would still be without love, if he is anything like me. Obviously he is, because when I returned he was no where near Tonks."

I told him.

"Blair, you are scarred for life here. We just threw you into that without a second thought about what would happen afterwards. You fell in love with someone who deserved to be happy. You didn't know that if you died for him, you would consequently leave him."

Said Sirius as I started to tear up.

"But I did know."

I said crying now.

"What? How did you know Blair?"

asked Dumbledore.

"Well, when I was sorted the first time, the hat told me that the only way I could return home was to find the one I would die to save. I had to do it, or Remus would have died."

I was bawling now. I didn't want to bring up what happened, but they needed to know.

"So you risked your life, and happiness for Remus?"

Asked Sirius.

I couldn't even look him in the eye.

I just nodded. I felt his arms around me and I just continued to cry.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

Said Sirius. I pulled away.

"Sirius Black are you crying?"

I asked him. He turned away from me.

"No."

Said the muffled voice of a crying Sirius Black. I just started laughing through my tears.

"Not funny Blair."

He scowled and wiped away his tears.

"Sorry, it's just so funny to see you cry."

I told him.

"You've seen me cry before."

He told me.

"I know."

I said.

I took a deep breath.

"So what do I do?"

I asked Sirius.

"Give him a chance. See where it leads you."

He suggested.

"This is going to be so awkward if Remus ever finds out. Sirius Black I will know it was you!"

I threatened him.

He just laughed at me.

I lifted Dumbledore's desk off the ground with the mere beckoning of my finger. He stopped laughing.

"Fine, fine I wont tell him, but you'll have to eventually if this relationship goes anywhere. It would be better if he found out from you than Teddy. You do like him don't you?"

He asked me. I sighed.

"I think the only reason I like him is because he is just like Remus was."

I told him. He smiled.

"I think that you'll find him different from Remus. Alright, so you'll tell him before Teddy if you do decide to get a life?"

Asked Sirius with a smile that reminded me of his young self.

"Fine."

I said and we shook on it.

"So what do I do? Go sit with the Gryfindor's?"

I asked.

"Yes, I don't think the Sorting Hat wants to meet with you again. He took fifteen minutes on you the last time. "

Laughed Dumbledore.

"So, does anyone know what I should do about James?"

I asked them.

"If he is anything like the James you knew, God help you."

Said Sirius as they walked me to the door.

"So what are you doing here?"

I asked him as he opened the door.

"Oh I forgot, I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

he said and pushed me out the door.

"Goodbye Miss Wolfe, see you in class."

He said with a wink and shut the door.

I walked down the stairs blinking back the rest of the tears to find James waiting patiently for me. I smile at him.

"Hey have you been crying?"

he asked me.

"Yea, I stubbed my toe the Headmaster's desk and it started to bleed. Nothing I can't handle though."

I lied. He honestly believed me because asked if I was ok and then we walked back towards the Great Hall. We sat ourselves down with the group and I was unfortunately sat next to Teddy. I was in no mood to look at a Remus look alike.

"So, I'm guessing you got sorted into Gryfindor?"

He asked me with a smile.

"Wait, this is Gryfindor? I was looking for Slytherin!"

I say to him and James stops talking to look at me.

"Wait, you were sorted into Slytherin?"

He asked in a concerned voice.

The de javu keeps coming back to me. I looked at the sad look on Teddy's face and I wink at him. I know he saw it but he continues his shocked look.

" Are you guys not Slytherin?"

I asked them and Albus looked ready to faint.

"No."

Said Lily on the verge of tears. I look over at Teddy and we both start laughing.

"What?"

asked Hugo.

"I'm in Gryfindor, nobody panic."

I said still laughing along with Teddy.

"Wait, how did you know Ted?"

asked Rose.

"I could just tell."

He said smiling at me, which of course made me blush.

They all laughed and everyone included me in the conversation.

Teddy and I continued our discussion on books.

James left early with Victoire, Albus, and Rose to get ready for Quidditch practice.

Lily and Hugo left to join their fourth year friends.

That left the tour to Teddy. Really the coincidences were starting to make my brain hurt.

"We should go have a look around the castle before we have to be back at the common room."

Said Teddy.

So we left for my 'tour'.

Things were starting to turn out like the last time I was here, so I was determined not to let Teddy fall off the stairs.

He didn't fall, he was pushed, by Scorpius Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Scorpius

I froze Scorpius and his friends and then froze Teddy.

I levitated him up to the me and I moved his arm our towards me and I caught hold of it. I unfroze the Slytherins and tried to pull Teddy up on my own.

Easier said than done, but I managed it.

I should really start to lift some weights.

Once back on the stairs, he immediately stood up with me behind him and pulled out his wand. I grabbed my own just to keep up pretenses.

What I really wanted to do to that git, couldn't really be done with a wand.

"Bloody hell Scorpius, what was that for!"

He bellowed at the Slytherin.

Scorpius just smirked.

"Just like your father I see."

I said to him from behind Teddy.

It had been a while since Remus had stuck me behind him to 'protect me', so when Teddy did the same, I really did my best to control my laughter.

Scorpius turned to face me. "What do you know about my father?"

He said in such an arrogant way, it made me want to throw fire, and I would have if Teddy hadn't been standing in front of me.

"Well for one thing, I know he was an arrogant prat, just like you."

I started. Scorpius could have been pushed over with a feather. I don't think anyone has said anything like that to him...ever.

"Why you..."

He started but I decided that enough is enough. I put my hands behind my back and motioned for the stairs to join.

I grabbed Teddy and pushed him onto the stairs.

I motioned for them to move again.

I jumped and grabbed hold of the banister and, with the help of Teddy, pulled myself up.

We could hear the shouts of the Slytherin boys from down below. I just laughed.

Teddy looked at me.

"What?"

I asked him.

"Did you make those stairs move?"

He asked me.

Great.

"No I didn't, but what a stroke of luck they did, or I think I would be a puddle on the floor right now."

I lied to him. I don't think all of his suspicions were gone, but I think he decided to drop it for now.

On our way back, the realization must have it that he almost fell to his death.

He knees were shaking and I was almost at the point of carrying him, when we made it back to the common room.

I helped him to a chair, and flopped onto the couch. Victoire and Albus were just walking in when they saw the sorry sight of Teddy and I.

"Oh god, what happened to you two?"

Asked an alarmed Albus. I just smiled. I was completely warn out from helping Teddy. If this was any indication of what this year was going to be like, Remus owed me big time.

"Well we ran into Scorpius on the stairs, and he pushed Teddy off. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. We started to argue and the stairs came at the most opportune moment, we somehow managed to get away."

I told them. Victoire hugged me.

"Sank you, vary much, Pipair! You saved heem!"

She smiled brightly.

"Oh he saved me from Scorpius, he wasn't completely helpless here either."

I said. I knew if he was anything like his father, his pride must be damaged just a bit. He smiled at me.

"That was my pleasure Piper." He said and winked at me.

My stomach had butterflies in them, but I did my best to ignore them.

With the help of Albus, Teddy went upstairs to lie down.

Victoire and I sat up for a while, just chatting.

Before we knew it, it was quarter to one. I yawned.

"Well, I guess we should go to bed."

I said. She yawned as well.

"Good idea."

We walked up the stairs and into the dorm. I found out that we were sharing a dorm with Rose as well.

I got the bed closest to the window.

I pulled the covers up as high as they would go.

I missed having Lily around, but maybe Victoire, Rose, and young Lily would become close friends for me here.

Much to my dismay, I fell asleep dreaming of Teddy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Plan

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone.

I sat up slowly.

Where was everyone?

I walked into the bathroom and had a shower.

I let my long, auburn curls flow down my back. It had grown a lot since my life had been turned upside down so many years ago.

"I really need to get a trim."

I say to my reflection.

I throw on my jeans and a white tank top.

I go searching for a sweater, only to find my blue one.

My hands start to shake.

This was the sweater I was wearing when I died. I decided to wear it anyways. Those days were behind me now.

I put it on. I

t was still as soft as I remembered it to be.

I grab my shoes and walk down the stairs.

James is sitting with Albus, having an argument.

I was almost prepared to run back up the stairs.

I didn't really want to talk to James right now.

Unfortunately fro me, I was spotted.

"Piper, come sit with us."

Called Albus from across the common room .

I smiled. Albus was a good kid, reminded me of Harry.

I walked over to them and took a seat beside Albus.

"Good morning Piper."

Said Albus politely.

"Good morning Albus, James."

I say to the brothers.

James grins at me for no apparent reason.

"What?"

I ask him.

"So I hear you're a super hero now Piper. Thank you for saving our poor Teddy for us."

He said. I look at him.

"Oh, you heard about last night then."

I say. James laughs.

"Are you kidding? You and Teddy are the talk of the school right now."

I groaned inwardly.

The point of me coming into the future was to have somewhat of a normal school career.

My guess is fate is trying to tell me I will never be normal.

"Well lets hope that they aren't talking trash about me. Obviously the Slytherins will be, but I hope no one else is."

I say hoping that I'm right. Albus laughs.

"Really? After you saved Teddy, everyone thinks your fantastic! Except the Slytherins of course who hate the fact that you insulted Scorpius, and then made a fashionable escape."

He tells me.

Well at least I'm not going to have food thrown at me.

At least not by three houses.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Victoire and Rose are waiting for you in the Great Hall. You can go grab some breakfast with them."

Albus says.

"You do know where it is right?"

Asked James.

"Oh yes, I memorize things pretty easily."

I tell him.

I tie my shoes and I walk towards the Great Hall.

As I make my way down the stairs, I see students walk past me and wave.

I have back, having no clue of who they were.

Some of the younger students who I walk by, smiling shyly and then run away quickly whispering excitedly to their friends.

I finally make it to the Great Hall and take my seat between Rose and Victoire.

"Good morning Piper. Did you sleep well?"

Asked Rose when I started to eat.

"Yes I did thank you. How about you?"

I ask her politely.

"Fantastic, now that I'm back at school." She said.

We continued to talk about teachers and classes for a while longer. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turn around to see Sirius standing behind me.

"Good morning Professor Black."

I say to him, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He just smiles at me.

"Good morning, Miss Wolfe."

He says back with equal sarcasm.

Victoire and Rose look between us with confusion. I turn to face them.

"How do you know Uncle Sirius?"

Asked Rose.

"Her mother and I were best friends. I was asked by her mother before her untimely death, along with the rest of your parents, to watch out for Piper as she grew up."

He said. Now that was a beautiful lie.

"Oh. Ok." Says Victoire.

"Miss Wolfe, could I speak with you a moment in my office?"

He asked, all playfulness gone from his voice.

I could see the urgency in his eyes and my thoughts immediately went to Teddy.

I almost slapped myself.

'Ok. It's only because you are supposed to protect him.'

I think to myself as I excuse myself from the table.

We walk in silence back to Sirius's office. Once inside he locks the door.

He goes to sit down in his chair. I look around the room. Everything is covered in Scarlet and Gold. I was tempted to make a pair of sunglasses appear, but discard those thoughts when Sirius turns to face me.

"Piper, we have a serious problem."

I start to shake.

"What could be so bad that you haven't cracked a Serious joke yet?"

I ask him.

"They're bringing the Tri-Wizard Tournament back Piper."

He tells me. I almost laugh out loud.

"Are you kidding me? You had me worried that Voldemort was back, and all your worried about is the Tri-Wizard Tournament? You scared the life out of me Sirius."

I scolded him. Sirius pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Piper, you don't understand. This is part of the 'plan'."

I start to shake again. The elusive plan that everyone knew about but me.

I needed to know this plan.

"Sirius, if you don't tell me this plan in three seconds I swear you whole office will be burning to the ground." I say as calmly as I can.

He smiles at me. "I wasn't supposed to say anything to you Piper, but I really like my office the way it is." He say thoughtfully.

I create a fireball in my hand. "One...Two... don't make me get to three Sirius." I beg him. He knows I'll do it so he grabs his water glass and pours it on my hand.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you only what I know."

He looks sadly at his empty water glass and I just hold my hand out and another appears. I hand it to him.

He just shakes his head at me.

"Ok, what I know about the plan in that everyone is trying to make sure that Teddy lives through this year. It is vitally important to the our world that he does. This is what the oracle said to Remus. He has to live. She also mentioned you in there somewhere, but Remus wouldn't say. He's still really protective of you."

He says to me.

"My theory is that Teddy is going to enter the Tri-wizard Tournament, and he's going to get in." he tells me.

"So you think he's going to die if he gets into the tournament?"

I ask.

"Yes, we all do. So we think that whatever happens in this tournament might have something to do with..."

He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to. I knew by the way he looked at me that someone was trying to bring Voldemort back.

"I'm three times as powerful as I was when I defeated him the first time Padfoot. I think I can do it again."

I say with much more bravery than I felt.

"We think that if you throw your name into the Goblet of Fire, that you have a better chance of getting in than Teddy. Consequently keeping him away from Voldemort, and alive."

He says. I sigh. Why couldn't I have a normal life like Vicky or Rose?

"So, your mission, should you choose to accept it is to compete in the Goblet of Fire, and win."

Says Sirius. I just smile at him. That's all I could do now was to smile.

"Fine. I'll do it for you."

I say. We both know that's a lie.

I'm really doing it for Remus.

"Oh I forgot. You still have your books with you right?"

He asks me. I nod warily. I've learned that when Sirius asks you a question, its best to keep your guard up.

"Well, you better start reading, because Dumbledore wants it to be exactly like when Harry was in the Tri-wizard Tournament so you have an advantage."

What advantage really meant, was one more tool to use to get myself killed.

Again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Girl talk

I decide that after leaving Sirius's office that I would take a stroll outside.

As I walked, the wind picked up and it began to become chilly. I put my hands in my sweater pockets and feel a piece of paper inside. I pull it out to find a piece of parchment with writing on it that wasn't my own. I open it up to find Remus's writing. It read:

_I love you more than words could ever say  
>You're the one I couldn't forget<br>Even at the last breath I take  
>Because you are the one I love so true<em>

_When I found you  
>I found the closest thing to heaven<br>The moment I opened my heart and let you in  
>I saw this great love starting to begin.<em>

_The perfect girl used to be only in my dreams  
>But when I first saw you, it changed everything.<br>In my heart, I hold your love close  
>It's your love that I need the most.<em>

_I could search my whole life through  
>And never find another 'you'.<br>I love you more than anyone  
>I just had to let you know<em>

_My feelings for you will never change  
>Just know my feelings are true<br>Just remember one thing  
>I Love You.<em>

_I wish our love could've lasted forever..._

When I finish reading the poem, my heart hurts.

I realize that my legs have taken me to the trees my the lake where Remus and I kissed. I look around me.

Nothing has changed.

I read the poem over again.

He must have slipped it into my pocket when right before I died.

But why?

Maybe he knew more about me and my prophecy than I gave him credit for.

I sit underneath the same tree where held tight to Remus so many years ago.

Another wave of sadness hit me.

I couldn't breath.

I really had no idea that Teddy Lupin was standing not twenty feet away, deciding whether or not it was worth it to see what I was crying over.

I guess he decided it was worth it, because he came over to me and sat down beside me.

I took the poem and stuck it into my pocket.

I didn't need him seeing that.

We sat in silence for a while, the only noise was the wind whipping through the cold September air.

I look over at Teddy.

He was a replica of his father, without the scars on him.

It's like I'm back with Remus again.

I try to contain the tears but I just can't anymore.

I start to cry again, and unexpectedly I feel the protection of the strong arms of Teddy surround me.

I just close my eyes.

When I finally stopped crying I start to apologize for bawling like that.

"I'm sorry Teddy, I usually don't cry much, at least not in front of anyone."

I say smiling.

"That's ok Piper. I just hope your ok. If you eventually want to talk about it, know that I'm a great listener."

He says.

"I guess we should get back."

I say, changing the subject.

He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it gratefully.

I can't help wondering if Scorpius was trying to kill Teddy because of the re-forming Death Eaters. I realize that it's getting late and the announcement for the Tri-wizard tournament is about to begin.

We run up the hill and back towards the castle.

I think I made a new friend. 

We made it just in time to see the Ministry official come in with the Goblet.

"Just one more announcement before we eat."

Said Dumbledore.

"We have been given permission to allow fifth years participate this year in the Tri-wizard Tournament."

He looked directly at me when he said it.

His eyes held no sparkle in them anymore.

The room ignited with excited fifth years and disappointed fourth years.

I looked over at Sirius for support. He gave me a wink. I was starting to get a bit nervous. Most would be excited to get the chance to compete, but everyone in this room was safe from the tournament.

I knew that the moment I put my name in that goblet, I would be competing.

My magical energy would override every other name in there. I would be chosen to represent Hogwarts.

Without a doubt.

When the food arrived on the table, I forced myself to eat.

I knew that Teddy noticed Dumbledore looking in my direction.

He said nothing, but if he anything like his father, I better steer clear of any one on one moments with Teddy for a while.

I ate a small amount and then told them I was tired and wanted to go to bed early.

They understood. I walked out of the Great Hall before anyone else could argue.

I ran to the Fat Lady and said, "Integrity" she let me in.

I ran up to my room.

I sat down and just stared out the window. What was the point on dwelling about it. I was doing this for Remus. I had to do something. I couldn't let his only son die, especially at the hands of Voldemort.

"I got him once, I'll do it again." I say.

"Do what?"

asked a voice from behind me.

I was so scared I threw a fireball in the direction of Victoire.

She nimbly dodged it and then stared at me with shocked eyes.

"Pipair, deed you just throw fiair?"

She asked me.

I sighed. I guess I better tell one person.

My secret never seemed to last that long.

"Victoire, I think you better sit down."

I tell her. She comes and sits down beside me.

I let her in on my story. I tell her everything, except about Remus. I tell that I met 'someone' and that I had to leave him behind. When I finish my story I find Victoire tearing up beside me.

"Zat eez za most romantic zing I av eeveer heeard."

She bawled. With her accent, it was hard to make you what she was saying, somehow I did it.

"Well, I did what I had to do. Now I have to protect Teddy."

I tell her.

"So your telling me zat Teddy eez going to put heez name in ze Goblet and eef you don't put your name een too, he will get chosen, and eef he eez chosen, he weel die?"

She asked me.

"Yep. Pretty much."

I tell her. She starts to cry again and hugs me.

"Pipair, eef you put your name in za Goblet, than you might die too!"

She bawled. I just laughed.

"Vic, I have enough power to take on whatever they throw at me. Besides Teddy's life is the most important thing right now, not me."

I tell her. She pulls away from me and frowns.

"Pipair, you might not know eet, but you are veery emportante to Teddy."

She tells me. I blush. She smiles.

"See you like heem to."

She says. I laugh.

"I don't like Teddy, trust me."

I tell her. She looks doubtful.

"Ok zen, tell me about your beau form 1976."

She asks me. I blush and then look out the window.

"Well, there's not much to tell. We fell in love and never thought that one day I would ever get back home. I never thought the Hat was telling the truth for a moment. I died and then was magically transported home."

I tell her.

She tried to stop tears, but couldn't. Victoire is a very sensitive, helplessly romantic person. I walk over to the window, only to find a single, red rose sitting there. I pick it up. There's a card with my name on it. Victoire squeals with excitement and runs over to me. I open the card. It says,

Piper,

_Thanks again for saving me last night. I know you were upset this afternoon, hope this cheers you up. If you need to talk, let me know. _

_Yours,_

_T. L ._

Victoire waited until I was finished the card before I handed it over to her.

"Oh my, how sweet!"

She sighed. I laughed at her.

"What?"

She asked me.

"Nothing."

I say. She scowls at me, but then she just starts smiling again.

"Oh Pipair, thees proves eet! He like you, he really like you!"

She smiled wide.

"Oh, you ave to look amazing tomarrow. I think he eez een all your classes, eez he not?"

She asked me. I nodded. She picked me an outfit and then came to sit on her bed across from me.

"Pipair, I know hee's not za boy you gave your life for, but theenk about eet! Your reesking your life again, but zis time for Teddy. You wouldn't do zat if you didn't like heem a leetle bit!"

She laughed when I blushed and looked away.

"So eez eet to much to ask for to know who thees boy was?"

She asked me. _  
><em> 

I looked at her.

"Pipair, I like to theenk of myself as your friend. You can tell me anyzing and I weel not jugde you. Just so you know."

She told me. Victoire had a point.

If I was going to live around them for the rest of my life, I needed a new best friend considering Lily was pretty old now.

I sighed. I knew I had to tell someone or I might burst.

"Ok. The reason I am so dead set against Teddy is that I was with Remus while I was in the past."

I blurted and covered my head with my pillow.

I felt Victoire sit down next to me and she tapped me on the back.

I looked up at her.

She was crying.

"Zat eez so tragic."

She cried. She got me crying to.

"But Pipair, maybe zat's why your heer! Because you could nevar be weeth Remus because of your age. Teddy eez your age. You would always love Remus, but you coold find happiness weeth hees son."

She said. I nodded. I really didn't believe her but I decided to think on it.

"I'll give it some thought Vic, thanks."

I say and I hug her.

"Your welcome, and eef you air in the position of needing a new best friend, I am always heer." She smiled and went to brush her teeth.

I might not have Lily anymore, but Victoire seemed to hold a candle to Lily.

I smiled. I held out my hand and a vase appeared. Before I knew it water was coming out of me fingers.

"Holy Crap."

I say.

"VICTOIRE!"

I yell. She comes running and stops dead.

"Pipair. You can control za elements!"

She says.

"No, I have many talents, but not really the elements. Just fire!" I tell her.

"Well, what triggairs your powars?"

She asks me.

"Depends on my emotions." I tell her. She laughs.

"Well zare you have eet. You war probably theenking about Teddy and poof! New powar."

She tells me.

"But, only Remus could do that to me! I don't understand."

I yell as at her as she walks towards the bathroom.

Before she shuts the door she winks and says,

"Pipair, I theenk we found your new Remus."

and shuts the door.

A/N: I really hate being sick, but getting to write some more is very productive. Will someone please review so I know whether to continue or not? The poem in this chapter I found on the Internet. It's called 'I love you more than words can say' It was by: Nick. Now the last line of the poem actually says 'I wish our love will last forever' I had to change it because it had to fit in with what Remus was saying. So I don't own it and I'm sorry if anyone is upset that I changed the last line.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trouble

_Here goes nothing._

I think as I fix my hair for the morning. Today was the day that we could start putting our names in for the Tournament.

So the Goblet was open for those willing to risk their lives for sport.

When I was done with the hot air charm I walked out of the bathroom, groaning.

"What's up buttercup?"

asked Rose as I sat on my bed to put on my socks. I point at my hair.

"Piper, nothing's wrong with your hair, its just curly."

She said.

I glared at her.

Curly must be the new wild.

"There is nothing I can do with it to make it look presentable!"

I say to her. She sighs.

"I wish I had hair like yours."

She says. Her had her mother's coloring, but her father's straight hair. I laugh.

"Thank your lucky stars you don't have hair like mine. Rose you look awesome today."

I tell her. She smiles at me. She gives me a hug.

"You look amazing to, I'm sure Teddy will love it."

She says. I hit her on the shoulder.

"OW!"

She says laughing.

"Where did you hear that I like Teddy Lupin?"

I ask her. "Vicky might have mention it while she was getting ready this morning. She's very excited for you Piper."

She tells me.

I fume.

I can feel electricity inside me.

My hair starts to stand on end. I breathe slowly in and out. I feel the electricity start to reseed again. Rose looks at me funny.

I just give her a shrugged shoulder and grab my shoes. I grab my wand and run out the door. I walk down the stairs and almost turn right around again when I see Teddy sitting in the chair by the fireplace.

Just my luck though, he notices me and calls me over. It would be rude to ignore him so I walk over to him.

He smiles at me and my stomach starts to get butterflies in it.

I push those feelings aside and sit down as far away as possible from Teddy.

"Good morning Piper."

Teddy says politely. I nod my head in acknowledgment.

I decide it is for the best if we keep our conversations to a minimal.

Victoire walks through the door and notices us. She smiles smugly at me and I just stick my tongue out at her.

If Teddy notices this exchange, he says nothing.

We gets up and offers me his hand. I sigh inwardly and take it. We walk out the door and down the long flights of stairs. We walk in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

Teddy looks like he wants to say something but can't seem to get it out. I pray he says nothing.

Unfortunately, I never get what I want. On the second flight of stairs Teddy turns to me and says,

"So Piper, are you putting your name in the Goblet?"

I groan. I stop walking and I turn to face him.

"Teddy, look. I really think this is a bad idea. People have died in this tournament. You can't let yourself be the next. Promise me you won't."

He looks at me intensely.

"Piper, I...I promise. Are you ok?"

He asks me. I just nod and continue down the stairs.

We find James at the table eating alone.

He waves us over. I sit across from Teddy.

James and Teddy start to talk and I sit in silence.

I see Sirius walking nod towards the door.

_Blair, go put your name in the Goblet right now._

He thinks. I sigh and get up. I walk away as fast as I can so the boys don't ask any questions. I pray that no one follows me, but for the second time this morning my prayers have not been answered. I walk in and hold my hand out.

I piece of parchment with my name on it appears. I walk towards the circle of eclectic blue fire.

Instead of having to walk over it, the fire splits for me to walk through. I make my way up the Goblet and say quietly.

"Please let this work."

I drop my name in the Goblet of Fire.

"Please let what work?"

Asks the familiar voice of Teddy Lupin. I sigh and turn to face the boy.

"Nothing."

I say to him and try to walk past and out the door. He stops me.

"Piper, you told me not to put my name in so I wouldn't get killed, but you do it anyways. Why the hell would you do that? You made me promise you I wouldn't put my name in, but you can!"

He asks me. I don't want to answer him. I will not answer him. I try to get past again with no such luck. "Answer me Piper!" Teddy bursts. "I have my reasons!" I yell back at him. I finally get to the door, but it won't budge. Teddy has his wand out and is making sure I don't leave.

"Piper, you're not leaving here until you tell me why!"

I feel all the energy inside me drain.

"I have nothing to lose."

I tell him feeling very defeated.

"Piper, how about you life!"

He yells at me.

With one last burst of energy I yell back,

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME TEDDY!"

I throw my hand sideways and the doors throw themselves open. Before Teddy had time to react I stormed out the door.

A/N: Ok so I'm so very sorry this took so long but I had no idea where to take this chapter and I got some writers block. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I am going on vacation and I'm not taking my laptop. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. I hope to get one more chapter up before I go.

PiperHalliwell23


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The four representatives

When I lost Remus, I lost everything. I really had nothing to lose.

I hear the cheers coming from the courtyard. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived.

I didn't wait to see what was going on out there but went straight to the Common Room.

I walked up the stairs and fell asleep on the couch in the Common Room.

When I woke up I found it dark outside and that no one was down here, except for Teddy, who had fallen asleep next to me.

What is he doing down here? I decide that if I move, he will wake and I don't want to deal with that right now so I close my eyes again and go back to sleep.

When I wake up I realize that I am laying on Teddy.

I jump back immediately. I look around me. The sun is just rising over the hills and I know that he will wake soon.

I conjure up a blanket and lay it over him, then I quickly dashed up the stairs to my own bed. I close the door quietly behind me and climb onto my own bed. I feel a tear escape my highly trained eyes.

I trained my eyes to cry to a minimum when I finally realized that Remus and I couldn't be together. I had slipped up a couple of times, and I refused to cry anymore. I see Victoire stirring in the bed beside mine. I close my eyes. I know she saw me with Teddy downstairs and I don't need nor want an interview.

I hear the door close behind her. I open my eyes. Rose is still asleep in her bed. We don't have classes until in between the tasks.

I walk as silently as I can over to the bathroom and shut the door. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I see my hair in all directions flowing down my back. I drab an elastic and some bobby pins and braid my hair down one the right side of my head. I look into the mirror.

Strands from my layered hair poke out and some odd curls. I don't seem to care anymore. I find it looks better messy anyways.

I change into some new clothes and decide to brave the common room. I walk so silently that you could hear a pin drop from twenty feet away. I learned to be quiet when I was facing my inevitable doom against Voldemort.

I get to the bottom of the stairs and to try to run right back up, but it's no use. Teddy has seen me and motioned for me to come over.

I sigh.

Better get this over with. I walk over to him and we just stare at each other for a moment. Before he can get a word out I stop him and say,

"Teddy, I can't tell you right now why I do what I do, but you're just going to have to trust me right now ok?" I ask him.

He nods and gets up to face me. He looks me in the eye and says,

"Piper, you can't say those kind of things around me. You scared me half to death. You do matter and I care if you live or die."

He says and give me a quick hug and walks out the door.

A week goes by and the say has finally come. The day we find out who will be competing for the Goblet of Fire.

I have been re-reading the fourth Harry Potter book repeatedly since my talk with Sirius. I have successfully read it four times since then.

My new personal best. I meet up with Vicky before heading into the Great Hall. I don't realize that I'm shaking until she points it out to me.

I try to stop it but it's very hard. We walk in and sit down. I take in my surroundings. The entire student body is here, as well as those who come to represent Beauxbations and Durmstrang.

Dumbledore walks in. The room goes silent. "Here we go." I whisper to Rose. Dumbledore goes off on some speech but I block him out.

I find myself looking around the room for Teddy. I see him. He looks nervous. I give him a confused look. I did what he was told. I made sure he didn't put his name in.

Right? My eyes widen and a look of fury passes over my sharp features. I give him a questioning look that says _did you put your name in? _

He gives me a curt nod. My stomach drops. I hear cheering from the crowd. I look over and a young girl with black eyes and milk chocolate skin walks up to Dumbledore. That must be the girl for Beauxbatons.

I see a boy already standing up on the stage. He had blonde hair and vicious smile plastered on his face. I look at Vicky with frightened eyes.

Knowing my situation, she knew that this look I was giving her meant only one thing. Her eyes widened and I nodded.

"And now the representative for Hogwarts..."

The piece of burnt paper fluttered to Dumbledore's hands. I held my breath. I was violently shaking now. "Please not Teddy. I'll do anything." I whisper to myself.

"PIPER WOLFE!" I hear an uproar of clapping from the Hogwarts student body. I had become popular since the mishap with Scorpius.

I sigh with relief and walk towards the stage. I stand next to the girl. She is smiling at me and shakes my hand.

"Eet ees nice to meet 'ou Pipair!"

She says. She sounds just like Vicky. All of a sudden the room goes quiet as the Goblet spits out another name. I become nauseous.

I know without hearing, who's name that is. I close my eyes and pray, but as usual I am not

answered. Dumbledore yells out in dismay,

"TEDDY LUPIN!"

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I got a serious case of writers block and I think this chapter sucks. Anyways I still hope you enjoy it and I hope to get the next one up soon! Let me know how I did please and thanks!

PiperHalliwell23


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Failed Plans

You could've blown me over with a feather.

All the color drains from my face.

I see him walking towards the headmaster with dismay clearly showing on his face. All I feel is anger.

How could he disobey me? After I pushed the danger of this event, he still decided to throw his

life away.

He walks up beside me. I see all the color is drained from his face as well. I don't feel a thing

though.

With this strange change of events, the headmaster ushers us through the side door and down a

long flight of stairs.

I don't look at Teddy at all.

We all just stand in the small room below the Great Hall and the teachers come running in. I

look at Sirius and I'm desperately trying to hold back tears. Sirius beckons me over to a corner. I

feel Teddy's eyes on me as I walk over to Sirius.

"Piper, what the bloody hell happened? I thought you had this covered?"

Asked Sirius. I pinch the bridge of my nose. He knows what that means. That I am completely

frustrated.

"Sirius believe me, I tried." I tell him.

He nods and whispers, "You need to come to a meeting tonight in Dumbledore's office."

I nod and walk back over to the other contestants. I stand next to the young girl from

Beauxbatons. She turns to me and shakes my hand.

"Molly Wright, pleased to meet you." She said in an Irish accent.

That surprises me a bit.

"Piper Wolfe, pleasure."

I say back with a smile. I was about to ask her why she wasn't french when she said,

"I transferred over to Beauxbatons from Durmstrang two years ago. I'm working on my french

accent so people stop looking at me funny."

She said. That explains the accent change. I look at her funny. Is she physic like me, or was that

a frequently asked question.

I look over at Teddy. He is standing quietly in the corner. I walk over to him and I think

electricity flowing form my fingers. I corner him against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking? Didn't I tell you NOT to enter your name in? Did you do it

just to spite me?"

I hiss at him. He looks down.

"Piper, the reason I put my name is was because you did."

He tells me. I laugh.

"So you did it because I did? So if I jumped off a bridge would you do that too?"

I practically yell. I try to control my breathing.

The fire in the fireplace has grown bigger, the air in the room colder, and I think I could kill

someone with one touch of my finger.

He sighs.

"I thought if I put my name in to... you wouldn't get chosen and you wouldn't get hurt."

He says. I can hear Molly's thoughts. 'How sweet!' she thinks. I pinch the bridge of my nose again.

"No, no no, this can't happen again." I say to myself.

Teddy looks at me strangely.

"What's happening again?"

Crap. I said that out loud. Before I had a chance to lie to Teddy, Dumbledore strides in the room.

I immediately walk over to him. He turns to me. All the sparkle is out of his eyes.

"Piper can you go and meet our guests please and bring them to my office."

He said to me. Inside he was thinking,

"Piper, the Order is here, we have many things to discus."

"Yes sir."

I say quietly and run out the door. I make my way swiftly to the Front Doors. Seeing the old

Order makes me smile. Standing at the doorway was Mad-Eye, Hagrid, the Weasley family, and

Remus.

I see him and my heart jumps. How can I tell him that I failed. Hagrid walks over when seeing

my distress.

"Were you in the Great Hall just now?"

I ask him. He shakes his head no.

"I was tending to me pumpkin patch."

He says. I nod and get them to follow me to Dumbledore's office. Once inside I say my hello's.

"So what happened?"

Asked Remus. Just then Dumbledore and Sirius walk in. Remus looks impatiently at his best friend.

" You better sit down mate."

Said Sirius. I hear Remus groan. He turns to me with tears in his eyes.

"You promised to keep him safe Blair, what happened?"

He walks over to me. I look him in the eye and say,

"Trust me I did my best, but he's becoming more like you every day."

I tell him.

"More like me? What's that supposed to mean?"

He barks.

"He's doesn't leave me alone, he always wants to know if I'm ok, he wears his heart on his

sleeve, and the best part is, HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO A DAMN WORD I SAY!" I yell at him.

Before he can continue I say,

"I'm not done. I told him over and over again not to put his name in the fire, I go to put my name

in and he follows me, just like you would've done. He gets mad at me for not telling him why I

can put my name in and he can't. I tell him that I don't matter and that no one cares about me, so

what does he do, HE PUTS HIS NAME IN THE GODDAMN FIRE TO 'PROTECT ME' JUST

LIKE YOU WOULD'VE DONE WHEN YOU CARED!" I finish. Remus opens his mouth when

Sirius butts in.

"Sorry to break up the shouting match but Blair's right, she did her best. That kid is just like you

Moony." He says. Remus looks down at me with sad eyes.

"You think I don't care?"

He whispers. He reaches out to hug me but I shove him with my hand shooting electricity

through him and he flew against the wall.

"Blair, when did you learn to do that?"

He asks. I scoff.

"I you'd bothered to keep up with me, you might've realized that I can do a lot of other things

now."

I twirl my finger and a tiny hurricane swirls about, I take a bit of dirt from a plant, close my fist

around it and when I open it a rose appears. I point my finger at the fire and it shoots up into the

air. I open my hand and conjure a glass of water. I place my open hand above it and it turns to

ice. I look at the Order. Everyone looks shocked and a little amazed at me. "You control the

elements?" Asked Hagrid in awe.

"Yes, that's what happens to a wiccan witch with a broken heart." I say coldly.

So with that I sit down in a chair between Hagrid and Molly Weasley and we listen to

Dumbledore. Basically, I need to do everything I can to watch over Teddy during the tasks.

"Which means Blair, you will have to be extra careful, because you not only have to watch out

for yourself, but for Mr. Lupin as well." Concludes Dumbledore. I nod stiffly. I get up before

the meeting is done and walk out the door. I hear footsteps following me and as I walk outside

into the cold fall air. I turn to face Remus.

"How on earth did I know you'd follow me?" I ask sarcastically.

What happens next makes my heart break.

A/N: Well it's not my best work but I just can't seem to figure out this sticky situation that I have created for Blair. I still don't know what to do about the Remus/Teddy thing. Tell me what you think. Should Blair end up with Teddy or Remus? Please let me know how I'm doing because your feedback means the world to me!

PiperHalliwell23


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reflections

Remus used a glamour to look like he did when we were together.

"I thought you might listen to be better if I looked like the man you fell in love with."

he says quietly. I feel tears come to my eyes. I stop them though. This is no time for tears.

I look down though.

"You will always look like the man I fell in love with Remus, because I fell in love with you

before I left for the past...hell before I even knew you."

I say.

He looks at me funny.

"What do you mean?"

He asks as he steps a little closer to me.

"I have known you my whole life. I have read about you and your relationship with Harry since I

was a child. I knew that you were one of my favorite characters the moment you saved Harry on

the train in his third year."

I tell him.

He smiles remembering that moment from so long ago.

"I got the honor of getting to know you as a real person. I also got to have the honor of loving you."

I tell him. He has tears coming from his eyes now.

"Don't cry Remus. We both knew that falling in love with each other was only going to lead into disaster in the end. You've moved on. I'm happy for you."

I say bracing for the tears that are about to spill over at any second. Remus takes my hand. He

leans his forehead against mine and whispers,

"I never moved on Blair. I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you, and I will love you until the day I die."

There go the tears. We stay like that for a moment. I sigh and wipe away his tears and my own.

"That's not fair to Tonks, Remus. She deserves your undying love."

I tell him. He just laughs.

"The only reason I'm with her is because you told me that is where I should end up. I had no other ideas. I just needed to show you that I was okay so that you would go and find a new, happy life after we destroyed your other one."

He says. I decide not to bring up my parents and friends back home.

I clear my throat.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye."

I say holding out my hand. He looks startled.

"What? What do you mean?"

He asks me looking concerned.

"Well, Teddy and I are going into that tournament in a week, and if one of us is going to make it out of there, its going to be Teddy. I'll have to use all my remaining energy into watching over him. We both know that if the dragons don't get me the mere-people will."

I tell him. His face drains of all color. He grabs my shoulders and gives them a shake.

"Blair, you mustn't give up in there."

He says. I look down to the ground. There is nothing that he is going to say that will ever change my mind about saving Teddy. I guess he realizes that because he takes my chin and makes me stare into his brilliant eyes. I sigh.

"Remus, your son is the closest thing I have to you here. He's yours, and I plan to keep him alive for you. If someone is trying to bring Voldemort back using your son, I will risk it all for him to reach eighteen."

I tell him. I look deep in his thoughts and see bits of the vision that oracle saw. Teddy is supposed to die on his eighteenth birthday. We are both seventeen now, and by the third task, Teddy will be dead, and the Dark Lord will be resurrected.

"Blair." A distant voice called me back to reality. I pull him into a hug. He smells like warm puppy and pine needles.

He smells like home.

"Don't worry Remy, I'll give up everything to keep Teddy alive, because it's what I do. I guess no matter where I am or what I do, I have to risk my life."

I whisper. I hear him choke out a sob. I rub his back, trying to comfort him. He backs away to look at me. Not even trying to hide the tears.

"You don't know what it's like, you have you whole world ripped away from you in mere seconds." He says. The wind is blowing heavily now.

I look him in the eyes and say, " I felt the same way the day I told you to move on."

I tell him. He wipes the tears and shakes his head.

"Why did you do it?" He asks me. I'm confused.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Why did you tell me to move on? We had it made. We were brought back together for a reason. You died Blair, and I thought I lost you forever. Then you show up in my world again, just to tell me that it's time we moved on? I love you and I know indefinitely that you still love me. Don't you?"

He asked me. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

This struck me hard. He still loves me! I'm about to answer when a familiar voice yells out the door and comes towards us.

"Piper? Piper?"

Yells the voice of Teddy Lupin. I groan. Remus smiles at me.

"What's wrong Miss Wolfe?"

He asks me.

" Nothing Mr. Lupin."

I retort, my voice dripping in sarcasm. I see Teddy coming towards us. He see's me with his father and immediately thinks of a billion different reasons as to why that is. I smirk and Remus knows what I'm doing right away.

'You haven't told him about you then?' thought Remus. I just shake my head no.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He asks his father. Remus hugs his son.

"Your mother and I came to watch you in the tournament." He says.

"What are you doing out here with Piper?"

He asks him.

"Just chatting about your complete disregard for everything I say and your stupidity." I say. Remus did his best not to burst out laughing. Teddy blushes.

"Piper, I was wondering if I could talk to you about that."

He asks. His father looks reluctant to leave his son alone outside but I just roll my eyes at him.

"Go on inside Remus, I if I can promise you anything it's this, your son is safe with me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Visions

Teddy and I walked along the grounds of the castle together for a while.

We didn't talk for a bit. I don't think he really thought that I would go with him.

We made it to tree that we had sat together when he had caught me crying over his father.

The moon was going to be full soon.

The thought struck me.

I had cured Remus, but had it been enough to save Teddy?

I needed to know. I turn to face Teddy.

In the moonlight he reminded me so much of his father it hurt.

Except for his hair, which he had changed to a blue-black.

So he was a metamorphagus like his mother. Had he inherited the lycanthropy though?

That could influence him in the tournament.

We stare at each other for a while.

"So."

I say awkwardly. He laughs.

"So."

He says back.

"You dragged me out here, so what's up?"

I ask him. I remembered I was supposed to pissed off at him, but it's hard to be mad at Teddy

Lupin. I learned that very early on.

He cleared hid throat. He said something but I didn't hear him over the wind whipping through

the trees.

"WHAT?"

I ask him. He steps closer. He's right in front of me now.

"Piper, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

He says. I laugh.

"I bet you are now."

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is that I'm sorry that lost your trust over this. But I had to do it."

He says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because I knew that if you put your name in, that you would get picked. I could feel it. So I felt

that if my name was in there that you would have a better chance of staying out of the

tournament."

He tells me. Wait. Did he say 'felt'.

Could this be one of the reason he's in such danger.

"Can you explain feel?"

I ask him. He scrunches his face up in confusion.

I'm sorry to say that it's very attractive on him. He starts to pace.

"Piper, what's going on here?"

He demands. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. I shake off the oncoming headache. I was

about to answer when I start to feel dizzy. I feel myself start to fall and am caught my Teddy.

I hear Teddy yelling for help and footsteps arrive.

I feel myself being transferred over to someone else.

I don't see any of this though.

What I see scares that life out of me. I see the first task. Someone has cursed the dragons.

They are going after Teddy. I run and save him but am killed. Next scene is the second task, but

I'm still alive. I see Teddy being attacked by the mere-people. I come to his rescue and am

injured so badly I die shortly after being brought to surface. The scene changes once more to the

third task. Teddy and I are somehow transported to an unknown area. Teddy is tied up and is

used for his power to bring back Voldemort. He is weak. Voldemort rounds on us. I do my best

to protect him. I can't defeat Voldemort without Teddy's help. I refuse Teddy's help because it

will surely kill him. He disobeys, but at the cost of his life. I lose another person who's important

to me. Everything goes dark. I hear voices talking over me. I soon realize that I am in the arms of

Severus Snape. I hear him performing a spell on me. I hear the Sirius, Remus, Mcgonagall, and

Teddy in the background. I am so scared I'm shaking in fear. I open my eyes. I am still on the

cold ground. Everyone sighs in relief.

"Are you alright Piper?"

Asks Remus, who looked pretty pissed to find me in Snape's arms and not his own. I can't tell

them what I just saw.

They would all be panicked and that wouldn't help anyone. I nod.

"Yes, I must have had a dizzy spell, they don't happen often but when they do it's brutal."

I answer. That was my round about way to say that my visions don't happen often but they are

quite terrible to deal with when I get them.

"She wasn't possessed then Severus?"

Asked Dumbledore, who seemed to know already what was wrong with me.

Snape looks down at me.

He looks in my eyes and I know right away that he knows I'm lying.

That's when it hits me.

He's an expert Legilimens.

A soft smile plays on his lips.

He can hear my thoughts.

It looks like he wants to laugh me.

I think to him,

'Severus, please don't tell them. I can't worry them and I refuse to tell Teddy about me.'

He raises an eyebrow and because I can also read minds, I listen to his reply.

'So Miss Tate, we seem to be in a bit of trouble. Afraid that your secret will slip about you

relationship with the boy's father? That would be...devastating. I saw what you saw Blair. Do

not be afraid. I will do everything I can to keep you and the boy alive. Just remember: the future

is not set in stone, it can be changed.' Apparently our conversation only took about two seconds.

Snape replied,

"No the girl was not possessed. Though Headmaster it seems as though you might want to talk to

her in...private."

Snape says in a monotone only he can pull off.

Dumbledore nods and I stared shocked as Severus hands me over to Sirius and stalks away, cape

billowing behind him. He set me up so I have to tell someone. He must think it's for the best.

Still doesn't help though andstill the same git I met on my first night. Snape must have heard my

thoughts before getting the chance to block my mind because I can see his shoulders shaking in

laughter and he walks away.

Remus smacks him and takes me into his arms.

"Are you alright Piper?" He asks me looking concerned as he leans me against him as we sit

against the tree. Teddy rushes to my side. He looks extremely concerned.

"Piper, are you ok? I didn't know what to do, I'm so sorry."

He stammered. I pull him into a hug.

"It's alright Teddy." I tell him. After what I saw. This could be the last time I hug him.

Somewhere deep inside me, I hoped not.

Dumbledore sent Teddy inside, who obliged reluctantly. I was not ready to move yet.

Dumbledore made a fire with a flick of his wand. I explained to McGonagall, Remus, and Sirius

that I just had a vision.

"What did you see?" Asked Remus. I had to think quickly.

"I saw us together at Hogsmeade."

I say to Sirius. He smiles and Remus frowns.

"Was I there?"

Remus asks me.

I look at Sirius who is howling with laughter, a smile forms on McGonagall's face, and

Dumbledore chuckles. I become very sober for a moment.

"You weren't in my vision Remus but remember, the future is not set in stone, it can be changed."

A/N: Hi guys, so I want to thank julie662 for giving me an opinion on this love triangle. I really don't know what I'm going to do with this situation. I'm starting to get emotionally attached to Remus and Teddy and I don't know what to do with this predicament. IF anyone has any thoughts about what I should do about the love triangle or just want to let me know how I'm doing, please review because we all know I need all the help I can get.

PiperHalliwell23


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Oh no...

Remus and Tonks stayed at the castle.

We were all anxiously awaiting the first task. I couldn't seem to shake those visions. I couldn't tell anyone what I actually saw, or there would be lots of trouble.

Tomorrow was the first task. I am freaking out. I pace down in the common room. I hear someone come down the stairs. It's Albus and James.

James winks at me and walks out of the port hole. He smiles slightly. I'm trying not to pass out. He comes over and gives me a hug.

"Your going to be fine Piper. We all believe in you." I sigh. He looks at me.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me, I'll never tell another soul."

he says smiling. I laugh. I realize something. I can't do this all alone. I'll never make it out alive.

"Do you have time?" I ask him. "Sure. Who needs potions anyway?" He says.

We sit down by the fireplace and I tell him all about my visions and about my powers. We sit there in silence for a while. I don't know what he's going to say this news.

He looks at me.

"Piper, you have some pretty amazing gifts. That's bloody brilliant!" He says, then seeing my face he sobers up a bit.

"Now about Teddy. Well, all you can really do is hide inside when he's in with the dragon and save his ass."

He says with a devilish smile. I hear a creak on the stairs. I bring a finger to my lips to silence Albus. He looks at me funny, but I just point to my ears and then to the stairs.

He seems to understand me. I focus and I disappear. I see the look of utter disbelief on Albus's face. I make my hand appear and grab his hand. He disappears.

We see Rose, Lily, Victoire, and Hugo sneaking down the stairs.

"Where did they go?" asks Rose quietly.

"I don't know. Do you really think all of the things she said was true?"

Asked Hugo. They looked at each other and giggled. Victoire said nothing. I reminded myself to thank her.

"I think she's blowing smoke." Said Rose.

"Why don't we ask her?" I say. They all stop dead.

They look around frantically. "Where are you Piper?" They call. I focus and Albus and I become visible again. There eyes widen and they stare at me.

"Yes get the gawking over with." I say.

"Who's gawking at what?"

says a voice from behind the group. They turned and I groaned.

Teddy was standing there.

"Teddy you never going to believe this..." Little Hugo was cut off by Rose who kicked him.

"Owwwwww!" He said. One look at his sister though shut him up.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked us. We all did our best to look innocent. "Everybody out, now!" says Teddy. They all look at me and I nod grimly.

This might not end well.

Albus gives my hand a squeeze as he passes me. As they leave the common room, Teddy turns to face me.

"Piper, I know everyone is keeping something from me. I need to know what the hell is going on. Why were you with my dad last night."

He inquires. My blood runs cold. I can't tell him anything. What do I do now? I clear my throat.

"We were talking strategy for the tournament. Since he's a family friend, he said he would help me." I tell him. He looks at me skeptically.

"He's my father though, why would he not want to help me with my strategy?"

He asks me.

I feel a migraine coming on. I look him in the eyes.

"Look Teddy, there are things going on beyond your wildest imaginations. Sometimes you just need to know when it's time to let things go. I can't tell you about it, nor would I if given the chance because you wouldn't believe me if I told you. And if you did believe me...you would probably never speak to me ever again."

I finish with a shaking breath.

We stare at each other in silence.

He steps closer to me.

"You can tell me anything Piper. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

He whispers. I back up a few steps, only to find myself up against the window.

"You wouldn't understand."

I tell him. I didn't need this, not now, not ever. He steps closer to me now. He has me cornered up against the window.

"Piper, I care about you. I need to know if something is bothering you. I can help you." He tell me. I bark out a laugh.

"No can help me with this." I tell him bitterly. "I know what happened the night you passed out was no dizzy spell." he tells me.

"How would you know?" I ask him. He looks confused for moment.

"I don't know. All I know is that I, I..." He didn't finish.

"I really don't have time for this." I mutter and try to sidestep him. He grabs my hand. I start to feel dizzy. My legs start to give way.

I start to black out. I feel myself fall to the floor. Teddy lets go of my hand. My world comes back into vision.

I give my head a shake.

Teddy is up against the window, staring at his hands. He looks at me in fear.

"Piper, I didn't mean..."

He couldn't finish his sentence. I stand and take hold of his shirt sleeve.

"We need to see Dumbledore...now."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The first task

"Professor Dumbledore!"

I bang on his office door. Teddy and I stand about a foot apart. I really didn't need to pass out again. He opens up and ushers us inside. I tell him what happened.

"Are you alright Piper?" He asks me in concern.

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit shaken up I guess."

I tell him. By the time I finish the story, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, and McGonagall have arrived for me to tell it again. I catch Remus's eye and he looks at me with the utmost concern.

"What do you think it is Albus?"

Asks Minerva. Dumbledore sighs and sits in his chair.

"I can honestly say I have no idea."

A lightbulb clicks on inside my head.

"I think I know."

I say. They all turn to me.

"He has Power Augmentation."

I tell them. They all look at me confused.

"I read about it my Book of Shad... a book in the library. Anyways it means that he can enhance or weaken the power of others. So when he touched me he must have weakened my powers and that's what made me black out."

I say. They nod in approval. Teddy touches his father cautiously. Nothing happens.

"Piper, how come you're the only one who is weakened by my touch?"

He asks me suspiciously. Shit.

"We'll discuss it later."

I tell him. The sun is coming up now.

"We need at least five hours of sleep before the first task." I grab his shirt sleeve and drag him from the room. In the hallways he stops me.

"Piper, does this mean...I can never touch you again?"

I look at him sadly.

"I don't know."

He touches my sleeve delicately. Nothing happens. So he quickly takes me in his arms and kisses me lightly. I only get a light feeling of dizziness, but the thing is I can't tell if it's because of his powers or because of what he just did.

We look into each others eyes for a moment. Then he leans down and kisses me again. I haven't felt this way since Remus and I broke up.

He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Just in case I don't make it out." And he walks away, leaving me in the deserted hallway wondering what the hell am I going to do.

We're standing in the champions tent and I don't think I can feel my legs.

My life is flashing before my eyes and I doesn't help that I have to worry about Teddy as well. The boy from Durmstrang is really starting to freak me out.

He has blond hair and nasty black eyes that would give Snape's a run for it's money.

Molly and I stand together in silence.

I hear her thoughts.

'I can't do this! I can't possibly face a dragon.'

What? How on earth did she know about the dragons? I motion for her to come over to a corner of the tent. I look at her.

"Molly, how do you know about the first task?"

I ask her, really just wanting to get to the point. Her eyes widen for a moment.

"I have no idea what your talking about Piper."

She says. I really don't have time for this. I use one of my preferred powers and I freeze the room.

If she is a wiccan witch like myself, she won't freeze.

And she didn't.

We stare at each other for a moment, trying to assess one another.

"Well, your more powerful than the prophecy indicated."

says Molly. So she knew, now the issue is, whether she's bad or not.

"Blair I'm not bad." She says to me.

My world freezes around me.

Again.

"How...how do you know my name?"

I ask her. She smiles.

"Because I'm the one who helped your mother pick it."

She says. I think back.

My mother, Corrine Tate, used to be...

"Corrine Wright."

I whisper. Molly smiles.

"Yep. So I guess you figured out who I am now?"

She asks me.

"Aunt Molly?"

I ask her astonished. I had no idea that my aunt was magic. She laughs.

"Yes, Dumbledore filled me in on what happened so I came to the future to help you save Teddy."

"Wait, let me ask you something first. What's my mother's favourite book?"

I ask her. She rolls her eyes.

" Pride and Prejudice, same as you, but you on the other hand also like the Three Musketeers." She says.

"Alright so if you really are my Aunt, who is my favourite characters from each book?"

I ask her. She laughs.

"That's easy. Your favourite from Pride and Prejudice is Mr. Darcy, your mother always preferred Bingley. I find him a wimp myself. And for the Three Musketeers, You could never decide between Athos and D'Artagnan." Molly rattles off.

"Alright. What's something about me that only you would know?"

I ask .

Molly thinks on this for a moment.

"You hate the fact that your to tall and that you tower over most boys, which makes you insecure. Not that you would ever show your insecurity. No, you hide that very well." She says to me.

Wow. I smile and hug my aunt. So I wasn't all alone here after all. I had a family again.

"So sweetie, what's the plan to save Lupin over there?"

she asks me, pointing at Teddy.

"Well I plan to follow him into the arena invisible and...wait, they told me I was the first witch to be a wiccan and carry a wand, what about you?" I ask her.

"Well, I really am just a wiccan witch, but Dumbledore taught me to use a wand before sending me here. I can really only do simple spells, but it's the power behind the wand that makes it work, not just the spell."

She says.

Oh.

That makes sense. So we plan out what were going to do and I unfreeze the world.

Dumbledore walks in and we listen to his speech before pulling our dragons. Teddy get the Hungarian Horn tail. Figures.

"Miss Wolfe, you will also be fighting with the same dragon because the other one would not co-operate with us."

Says the ministry man. Great. Just not my day. Aunt Molly takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. The Drumstrang boy, who's name I found out to be Castor, goes first.

I introduce Teddy and Aunt Molly.

"We're cousins."

We say when he asks. We sit in a tight line with me in the centre.

Aunt Molly is next.

I give her a hug and she leaves. Castor was in the medical tent with a minor burn. That left Teddy and I alone for the time being. Teddy slowly takes my hand. I don't object.

I can't possibly get rid of the dread in the pit of my stomach.

We have no idea who will be first. I can only hope it's Teddy. I just need to get his over with so he is safe even if I don't make it out.

Dumbledore walks in. He sees us together and hides a shadow of a smile on his lips.

"Piper, it's your turn." My stomach drops. I saw my vision.

I might die in there.

Wait.

Remember what Snape said, the future can be changed.

Teddy stands with me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"You're going to be okay, and you better come back without injuries. I believe in you."

Teddy whispers and kisses me on the cheek.

Just in time for his father to walk in.

I go bright red immediately. Whatever Remus was thinking, I couldn't seem to read it.

He's learning.

Remus walks towards us and takes me outside the tent. I freeze everyone around again.

"Don't forget to come out alive. I need you to be okay Blair."

Says Remus. He hugs me tightly. He doesn't kiss me though. Maybe because his just did. Oh well, he has a wife. He is probably just taking my advice for once.

I unfreeze the world again.

Apparently Sirius is my designated consultant.. Kind of like Barney Crouch Jr./Mad E-ye Moody was to Harry in his Tri-Wizard Tournament.

He takes my hand and walks close to me. I appreciate that I can put some of my weight on him because frankly my legs might give out any second.

We face the door.

I gulp.

Sirius turns me to face him.

"Piper, you need to use your wand in there. Everyone will be watching. If you have to use your other 'powers', make sure you freeze everyone. Use Harry's tactics if you have too. Just stay alive."

He says quickly and quietly.

"Don't worry Padfoot. You're my best friend. I would never let you down." I say ro him. He smiles.

"That's my girl. I'll be here when you come out."

He hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. "You've faced Voldemort, what's one dragon?" He calls as I walk into the arena to face my dragon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The dragon

I look around me.

I see the cheering crowd the surrounding the arena.

Their screams are almost overwhelming for a moment.

I survey my surroundings.

It's covered with rocks. In the center, a golden egg sits on a large boulder. I know better than to run right up to it, because the mother is somewhere around here.

I make a run to the first boulder and wait the mother to come around.

Nothing happened. So I run to the next boulder closer to the egg. I'm starting to get suspicious now. Where was the Hungarian Horntail?

I make my way closer to the egg. I'm almost at the egg, when I hear the roar of a very pissed off dragon.

Fire comes shooting at me. I refuse to use my powers to an unfair advantage. I dodge the flames with seconds to spare.

The spot where I was standing has become a black crisp. I keep hiding behind the boulders and rocks, but the Horntail keeps fishing me out.

My heart is racing. I don't think there is any way out of this. I look up at the stands.

I spot Remus in the crowd. He's yelling something that I can't make out. Not over the others students. In the time it took me to find Remus in the crowd, the dragon knocked me into a boulder. I feel blood running down the side of my face.

I feel the sharp pain of a burn that is coming from my arm. I have intense pain coming from my ribs. One is most likely broken. I shake off the pain and dizziness.

I turn to the dragon. I conjure up titanium chains that are unbreakable because of the charm. I wrap them around the dragon's wings.

Now it can't fly. It sends a fire ball my way. I tuck and roll out of the way, leaving a trace of blood behind me.

I hear the gasps from the crowd and then all goes silent. I ignore it. I conjure up a fire proof muzzle and now the dragon can't breathe fire.

I tie it's legs up and it falls over. I run as fast as my legs can carry me to the egg. I grab it. The crowd erupts into cheers that overrides any other sound.

The dragon is taken away for the next fight. I walk in a daze to the door. It's opened and I see Sirius leaning against the wall looking very solemn.

He looks up as I stumble out of the arena. He pulls me into a tight hug.

"Thank god Piper, you had me scared to death. When the crowd starting gasping and then everything went quiet and...and I thought..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. Despite what kind of bad boy act he put on, Sirius Black is a big softie.

He is the reason that I can still be standing here. Without him when I left Remus, I wouldn't be able to help Teddy.

"Sirius, please I'm fine don't worry."

I tell him, tears threatening to fall over. His eyes widen when he sees my predicament.

"Piper, you are not okay. You have blood trickling down your head, and I see the way your clutching you stomach, you broke some ribs, and shit Piper your burnt badly."

He frets. I roll my eyes.

" I don't have time for this Sirius, I need to be in there when Teddy goes in. I'm much stronger than him and look what kind of shape I'm in."

I tell him. I stumble a bit but shake it off.

"Piper." He scolds me. I hear Teddy coming. I try to hide, but he sees me. He runs to me. He holds me a arms length.

"Piper, what happened to you?"

His fear just escalated to an all time high. I can feel it. Being an empath didn't help me right now. I back away shakily because his hand touched my skin through the thin jacket.

The fire burnt through it. The sky decides to open up and downpour on us. It soothes my arm and washes some blood from my hair.

"You need to get out of here Piper, before you lose to much blood."

He tells me. Despite the dizziness I get when touching him I pull him into a hug.

"You're going to be just fine."

I whisper. I kiss him on the cheek and then one of the Ministry men pushes him though the door.

"Piper. Get back here!"

I hear Sirius call after me as I give him a small smile and become invisible. I sneak through the door and stay a good distance from Teddy.

Since we are fighting the same dragon, this one is frighteningly mad.

When it sights Teddy, it immediately starts with the fire. He didn't get out of the way in time and his leg is severely burnt. I hear him cry out in pain. He keeps it together though, I respect him for that. The dragon comes flying at Teddy.

He points his wand at it, but before he says anything, I blow up air underneath the dragon. It cries out in pain and flies away from Teddy. Giving it a taste of it's own medicine.

Teddy limps towards the egg. The dragon takes one more swipe at Teddy and scrapes his arm. My heart breaks when I see him trying to hide the tears.

He makes it to the egg and takes hold of it with his good arm. The dragon is taken away and Teddy limps out. I levitate out the door. I'm feeling quite dizzy.

I become invisible in front of Sirius who is pacing madly.

"Piper! Don't you dare ever do that again. Do you have a freaking death wish? If you ever disobey me like that again, I'll..."

He never got to finish. He saw my face. He holds on to me tightly so I don't fall over. I see Teddy limp out. I make my over to him and hug him tightly to me.

I start to cry now. He is bleeding severely like myself. I see where the dragon got it's last swipe. I realize that it wasn't his arm that got hit, it was his heart.

I catch him as he falls to the ground. Sirius sends all the Ministry men away as I lay Teddy down on the cement. I see Remus and Tonks running towards us.

"Piper, move out of the way so I can levitate Teddy to Madame Pomfrey." says Tonks.

"Tonks, he won't make it that far, trust me.I can save him before it's to late."

I tell her.

"Piper, move now!"

says Tonks as she tries to move me. I just flick my hand sending her flying.

She screams. Just as she is about to hit the ground. I freeze her. I lower her slowly to the ground and keep her frozen.

"Sorry Remus, but I don't need your know it all wife tell me how to save his life."

I tell him. I was starting to see stars. Remus noticed my dizziness.

"Piper, you can't help him like this. Please go get some help."

He says. I freeze Remus. I look at Sirius.

"You going to contradict me?"

I ask him. He kneels beside me for someone to support me. I lean against him. I focus all my remaining energy on Teddy. I put my hands over his bleeding cuts.

Right over his heart.

They were deep.

Too deep.

I think of the kiss we shared this morning. It helps me focus on him.

I hear Aunt Molly come through.

She makes sure that no one runs in to see this. I feel myself losing consciousness.

I push through it. I hear him cough and shake his head.

There is a scar over his heart but he's breathing and stopped bleeding.

Wish the same could be said for me. I unfreeze his parents before falling unconscious into

Sirius's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The hospital wing... again

Am I dead? No that you would be to easy.

Everything on my body hurts.

I squint my eyes open.

Teddy's holding my hand and has his head on the end on the bed. He's fallen asleep. I see Sirius on my other side and Remus is no where to be found.

Where is he? I sit up. I hear muffled voices. They are obviously yelling at each other. I hear the door open in the Hospital Wing. I close my eyes quickly.

Remus walks in. He kneels down beside my bed.

"Why did you do it Piper?"

whispers Remus. I feel Teddy stir on my other side.

"Has she woken yet?"

Asks a groggy Teddy.

"No, I'm starting to get worried. She should have woken up two days ago.

Two days ago? Have I really been out for three days? I pretend to stir. I open my eyes tentatively.

"Teddy? Remus? Where am I?"

I ask. Teddy laughs in relief and leans down and hugs me. I feel tears coming from his eyes.

"Sirius."

Remus says waking his best friend. Sirius pulls his wand points it a Remus.

"Who's there?"

He growls, then realizing that it's just Remus, he lowers his wand.

He looks over at me and sighs with relief.

"Piper, I thought you died on us again."

He laughs. Teddy looks confused.

"Again? When have you died before, that's impossible isn't it?"

He asks us. Sirius looks at me and he sends a thought my way.

"You'll have to tell him soon Piper."

I sigh.

"Can I have a moment alone with Teddy please, there are some things that need to be explained." I say. Remus stares at me with shock in his eyes.

I shake my head no. I knew what he was thinking.

Was I going to tell Teddy that I had love his father? Not right now, but something told me that I would have to eventually.

"Alright."

He murmurs and drags a still groggy Sirius out the door.

"What's going on Piper? I should be the one lying on their death bed, not you. I knew I was dying, and yet here we traded spots."

He says. I sigh and try to sit up, but feel a wave of dizziness and extreme pain wash over me. I must have turned a shade of green because Teddy bends and helps me sit up.

"Slowly."

He murmurs to me. He smooths my hair softly and it make me shiver.

"Alright you can tell me when your ready."

I sigh. This is not going to be easy.

Teddy stares at me in disbelief.

"So your telling me that you have enough power to make Voldemort look like a toddler?"

He asks me. I laugh.

"Yes a guess you can say that."

I'm waiting for him to run away screaming. He doesn't.

"Well, why aren't you running away from me to go tell Dumbledore?"

I ask him. He sighs and starts to pace at the end of my bed.

"Do you really think that low of me Piper?"

I lower my eyes. I can't look at him. He is bringing painful memories back to me.

"Well?"

He asks quietly and I feel him sit on the side of my bed close to me. I look up to meet his hurt gaze.

"No, I think very highly of you. Which is why I have to tell you about your prophecy."

I say to him.

He cocks his head to the side and looks at me with utter confusion.

"What?"

I explain every thing I know.

"Which is why I'm in the goddamn tournament."

I tell him.

He stares at me dumbfounded.

"I'm going to die?" He asks me in a quiet voice.

"No, not if I can help it." I say to him taking his hand.

Remus and Sirius walk into the room again. Teddy looks at his father with tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispers.

"Piper, what did you do?" Asks Remus quietly.

"I told him his prophecy." I say dejectedly.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Bellows Remus.

"He has a right to know Remus and you know it." I say calmly back to him.

Teddy runs out of the room.

"This is why we weren't going to tell him Piper, he's to young." Says Remus.

I sit up despite the immense pain.

"Remus, I would've given anything to know what my prophecy stated. I'm giving Teddy as much info as I can to help him and prepare him for the long year he has ahead of him."

I say sitting up.

"I agree with her Moony, it's the best way."

Says Sirius. I get up and hold out my hands. A robe appears and I slip into it.

"Piper where are you going?"

Asks Remus. I look him in the eye as I walk out the door.

"To find and help your son the way I never had."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:Confused

I go running through the halls, trying not to feel the excruciating pain going through my body. As I turn the corner, I run into Tonks, who seems to be crying.

"Sorry Tonks, I didn't see you there."

I say politely. She scowls at me, hair turning a deep scarlet.

"You." she growls.

"This is all your fault."

"What?"

I say.

"Remus and I were doing just fine before you showed up again. I always knew there was something between you two but I was afraid to admit it. First you take Remus, then I get no say in what happens to my son. You froze me while I was trying to help him!"

She yells. I look her in the eye.

"There is nothing between Remus and I anymore. Stop worrying. Second if I had left Teddy in your 'capable hands', he would be DEAD!"

I yell at her.

"I know more about first aid then you Piper."

She says. I bark out a laugh.

"Tonks, you may think that you know about first aid, but you know nothing about the first aid I gave to your son. It was powerful magic that he needed to hang on to life!"

I tell her. "What if you had done something wrong?"

She counters.

"I brought Remus back from the dead. He was dead and gone, cold and glassy eyed, and I brought him back. You son was not even dead yet.

If I can bring back the dead, then I can help an injured boy." I tell her. I turn around to leave and say.

"If you want your son to make it through the year, back off. I'm fighting destiny right now to keep your Teddy alive. At the cost of my own life. Stay away and out of my way if you want a son to be alive by summer."

With that I march away leaving her speechless behind me. I turn the corner and blow up the first thing I see. A statue. I am just so mad at her right now.

Yes, I can see she is upset about her son, but I just saved him.

You would think she'd thank me at least! Right? Nope. I don't get thanks for the help I do. I get broken hearts, jealous wives, and boys that have mark of death on them. I turns a couple corners, not watching where I am going and I run into Teddy.

He is sitting alone on the steps, staring out at the dark cloudy sky. I come and sit down next to Teddy. We don't speak, we just sit together. Eventually I turn to Teddy and say,

"I think your mother hates me." I say. He laughs.

"I heard your explosion. Did you do that with your hands?" He asks me quietly. I nod my head. "So what other powers will I contract as the year goes on?" He asks me. I sigh.

"I honestly don't know. I know that other then power augmentation, you will have x-ray vision, freeze vision, and much more."

I say when I see his scared eyes. I lay my hand on his knee. I feel a slight warmth going through my fingers. I look at him in awe. My body doesn't hurt anymore.

"Either you have the power to heal, or you've learned the other half of your power augmentation." I tell him. He smiles proudly.

"Well at least I can touch you again."

He says. I smile softly. I love Remus with all my heart but is it wrong to think that I might like his son too? No I don't like Teddy, that is just not right and I refuse to believe it.

I love his father.

Period. But, there is something about Teddy that makes my heart melt, just like it did when Remus touched me.

No when he touches me.

I can't think like that.

Maybe it is time to let go.

Teddy takes his hand and gently places it on the side of my face. I sigh and close my eyes.

I should not be feeling like this right now.

"I'm so glad your safe."

He tells me. I laugh.

"I'm just glad I could be of service."

I tell him.

"Is it true, that I am going to die this year?"

He whispers. I shake my head. I put my hands on both of his shoulders.

"Look at me Teddy. I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive. I really do mean whatever it takes."

I tell him. He looks down at me his eyes changing from blue to grey, to match the sky. I liked this trait about Teddy. Even though he got it from his mother.

His eyes seemed to pierce through me.

"Why?" He asks eventually.

"Why what?"

I ask. He sighs and I realize that I haven't moved my hands from his shoulders. He doesn't seem to mind it.

He gets up and offers me his hand.

I take it. Even though it's just starting to rain, we continue to walk along the side of the castle. Finally I ask again,

"Why what?"

He stops in the courtyard. There is no one out there because of the rain. He is about to answer when he looks at me.

"Piper, your not wet."

He says. I touch my hair and clothes. He's right. I sigh.

"I can control the elements. One of my newer abilities."

I tell him. He scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.

"Then why didn't you stop the fire from coming at you?"

He asks me. That's an easy question to answer.

"Simple. If people saw what I can do, they would either want me to do stuff for them, or be frightened of me." I tell him.

"Oh." He says.

"Are you going to answer my question now?"

I ask him gently. He turns to look at me.

"Why do you want to save me so badly that you would give up your own life?"

he asks quietly. Oh. This is something I am going to have to think about. In the beginning it was for Remus, but now am I so sure it's not because I have feelings for him.

I look back at him and say,

"Because I care about you and I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

I tell him truthfully. It was true. I don't know what it is but for some reason I need Teddy around.

"You're like my rock."

I tell him. He smiles and takes my hand.

He pulls me close to him and leans down and kisses me.

Instead of passing out, I start to feel heat pass through me, almost like light.

Suddenly my strength reappears. I'm still in pain, but I'm not so tired anymore. We break off. He looks down at me with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't..."

He never finishes because I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him.

These feelings are going to take some serious thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The truth

I was putting off the egg until I absolutely had too.

I had left it in my room, under my bed in hopes that it would just disappear. That my problems would just disappear with it. Sadly the egg was still there a day before the next task, as was all the problems.

Tonks has decided that fighting with me would just end horribly for one of us, and anyone who knew the both of us, knew it wasn't going to be me.

After the day I had kissed Teddy, I had decided that I needed to keep my distance from Remus's son. I could not, and would not get emotionally involved with this boy. Last time I had gotten emotionally involved, I had lost the one person I had held dear in my life. The one person who had actually loved me for me.

I don't think even I, who had since then built an emotional brick wall around myself, would be able to face another heartbreak like the one I had recently encountered. There is nothing to do now but wait and see what happens.

Everyone believes destiny always does the right thing. I, on the other hand believe destiny is a bitch.

All it has done for me so far is make me leave my family, lose the only man I had ever loved, and sent me into my own personal hell, where I am constantly surrounded by things that remind me of how my I have lost.

On the other hand, there are some good things that have come out of this whole mess. I saved millions of lives, defeated Lord Voldemort and saved my two of my best friends from death and reunited them with their son.

Still the bad out numbered the good, even if it did mean helping the Potters. So now here I am, still brooding as I make my way to the Prefects bathroom to finally listen to the egg's message. Just as I am about to enter I realize something.

I don't have to be here. I have the damn book with the answer up in my bedroom. I don't have to be here and waste my night. I turn the corner and walk back up the lonely staircases. I make my way slowly to the common room. As I walk in I see Teddy sitting gloomily by the fire. I will myself invisible and walk towards the stairs.

"Piper, don't try to walk past me, I know you're there."

he says calmly. How the hell did he know I was there? I sigh. I will my self visible and continue to walk towards the stairs. "Piper." Teddy says again. I slowly turn around and walk over to him. He is standing by the fire, watching the flames die away. Without turning around he says,

"Piper, why have you been avoiding me?"

I could hear the hurt in his voice, and my heart started to break. I couldn't go down this road again. It had cost me so much last time, and I don't think I could handle it again.

"I just think we need some time to figure out what we really want."

I say, trying not to look at him. He turns to face me, it looks like he might start crying.

"Teddy?"

I whisper.

"My parents are separating."

He chokes out. My head starts to spin. I know this is about my fight with Tonks. If this screws Teddy up in any way... Remus is going to pay.

"Come here."

I murmur and I open my arms to him. He walks over and I pull him into a hug. I rub his back and tell him

"It's going to be ok."

Even though, we both know it's not. I know he's doing his best not to cry, because I'm with him. I sit him down on the couch.

"Thanks Piper, sorry about dragging you into this."

He says, trying to cover up his tears.

"Teddy look at me. It's okay to cry."

I tell him.

"You don't."

he whispers.

"Touche."

I tell him.

"Look Teddy, I have nothing to cry over now. You crying, is part of your routine. If I cry it makes me look weak and venerable and I can't have that. I learnt that a long time ago."

I tell him. He stands and walks over to window.

"What has happened to you in your life that has made you so tough and hard to crack."

He wonders aloud. I stand as well.

"I lost my heart."

I tell him. He turns around confused.

"I lost the one person in my life who wasn't afraid of me, who would stand in front of me to protect to me, even though he was inches from death, the person who loved me..."

I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt the familiar sting of tears in my eyes. I focused on something else and tried to make them disappear, but this time they weren't. I turned away.

"Piper."

A different voice had entered the room. I look up to see Remus standing by the door. He noticed the tears in my eyes and knew something was terribly wrong. He walked over to me and hugged me close.

"Remus, Teddy's right over there."

I whisper quietly into his ear.

"I don't care."

he murmurs back to me. I knew that Teddy was going to ask some questions.

"Dad?"

I hear Teddy croak out. I let go of Remus and turn to face Teddy.

"What's going on?"

He asks. I turn to face Remus. He projects a thought out to me.

_We have to tell him eventually. He's grown attached to you. _

I looks shocked between Teddy and his father.

_What do you mean attached? We shared a kiss, big deal. _I project into his mind.

"Piper, stop having a conversation in your minds and tell me."

He says. I sigh.

"This is not the way I wanted to tell you Teddy. I really care about you but I just can't do this right now."

I say and try to get up the stairs. Teddy grabs my hand and pulls me back to him.

"Piper, if you have any feelings for me, you have to tell me what's going on."

He whispers. I know Remus heard it because of his hearing. I start blinking furiously now, all my techniques are failing.

"Teddy, you might want to sit down."

I croak out. We sit down and Remus stands over by the door. So I tell him. I tell him everything from the time Sirius and Remus came to get me, up until the day I came to the future. Once I was finished, we just stared at each other for a long time.

"Teddy, please talk to me, say something."

I beg him. I see tears in his eyes again.

"Teddy don't cry your breaking my heart."

I whisper. His tears fall over then.

"So this is your answer to my question."

He says finally. I stare at him like he's lost his mind.

"What?"

I ask him.

"When I asked you why you were risking your life for me, it wasn't because you couldn't live with yourself if I died, it was because you love my dad and you didn't want to disappoint him."

He says and I can hear the hurt in his voice as he walks over to the window.

"No Teddy, you have to listen to me. Sure at first I was doing it to help your father. Then I got to know you. You are smart, and kind, and handsome, and would do anything for anyone. You make me laugh even when I want to cry. You barely even knew me, yet you came and comforted me that first day by the water. Yes I still remember that. I remember because my life has been so screwed up since I met your father. Yet somehow you bring order into my chaotic, miserable life. I'm pretty sure if you died, I would just jump off the freaking Astronomy Tower. Do you know why? Because you are my rock. The thing that keeps this hell I call my life together."

I tell him, my tears just falling one after the other. Remus and Teddy are both looking at me, not knowing what to do. Lately, I've been living with no emotion. I don't think they can comprehend that I'm crying.

Teddy reacts first. He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. This makes me cry harder.

"See, you should be pissed off at me and never want to speak to me again, which I totally understand. Yet you're comforting me when I should be comforting you. I don't deserve to know you."

I sob. He rubs my back.

"Shhhhhh, it's going to be okay. Yes it's extremely awkward right now, but it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. My dad should've been the one to tell me."

He says looking at his father.

Remus walks over and they just stare at each other for a while. I try to control my sobs.

"Teddy, I'm so sorry about everything that's happened. I want you to know that we're going to make it through this, together."

He says.

"What do you mean together? Mum's leaving! We aren't a family anymore."

he says. I break apart from Teddy for a moment and drag Remus away to the door. "Remus you need to go to Tonks and tell her you love her. You need to fix this before it gets Teddy killed."

I tell him in a hushed tone.

"I don't want to tell her that. I love you."

He tells me. I'm sobbing right now. My life is so screwed up, I don't even understand what's going on anymore.

"Remus. If you love something let it go. If it loves you, it'll come back. That was my philosophy with you. It worked, but we can't do this anymore."

I sob. To see his hurt face and the pain in his eyes hurt me to no end.

"What?"

He whispers.

"Remus, we can't be together. There is an age difference that is just to big. Sometimes I wish this never happened. That I had just stayed in my own time. You need to go to Tonks, I have someone who cares about me and I have to get him through this horrific year. I know this might hurt you, but I'm staying with Teddy."

I sob out. He nods in understanding. He walks over to his son and says,

"If anyone should deserve her Teddy, I'm glad it's my son. Treat her well."

He says and hugs Teddy. He walks towards the door and kisses me on the forehead.

"Blair, if you ever need anything let me know. I'll always be here for you."

He then walks out the door. All's quiet, except for the sounds of my vulgar sobs. I slowly walk over to Teddy. We just stare at each other for a minute.

"What have you done Piper?"he asks me.

"I got a heart transplant."

I tell him.

"You love him."

He says. I take Teddy's hand in my own.

"Loved. I was also the one to let him go. I couldn't go back to the past. I really didn't want to be your mother."

I said with a smile. He laughs.

"That would've been awkward seeing as though I'm about to kiss you." He murmurs and pulls me close to him. He wipes the remaining tears from my eyes and take my hands in his.

His gently kisses my hands and then wraps his arms around me and kisses me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Trying to survive

I woke up in the common room with Teddy by my side.

We must've fallen asleep on the couch together. I honestly don't remember anything for a moment. Then it all comes flooding back to me.

The talk, the confession, me pushing Remus away. Why did I do that? I love him. Or I did. I don't know what I'm thinking anymore. I look up at Teddy, who's fast asleep.

He looks so peaceful and... happy. When he wakes, he'll realize all that has happened and all the peace will disappear. I'm about to get up when the window explodes. Teddy and I are blown backwards at the force of the explosion.

Teddy hits a wall. I hear a scream and wonder who else is here, only to realize it's mine.

A cloaked figure flies into the room and pulls out his wand. I don't react fast enough and I am also blown off my feet. I get up immediately and blowing up the floor around underneath the intruder.

I have to try something new, the cloaked person seems to know about my powers already. My reputation precedes me.

Alright, let's hope that I can control all the elements. I try to focus and whirl my hand around, hoping I can control winds. Obviously I can, because I put the intruder in tornado, hoping I can keep him there.

"Piper, what the hell is going on?"

I see Teddy laying on the ground with blood coming from his head. I conjure up water and shoot it at the strange person. I then do my best to freeze the water. It worked. I now have a frozen person sitting in the middle of the broken common room. I hear a groan and look around to find Teddy in a puddle of his own blood.

I rush over to find him unconscious. I place my hands over him and concentrate on healing him. It's not working. I start crying over his body.

"Teddy, please wake up."

I whisper. I can't get my powers to work. I pull out my wand and float him out the door and I race down the hall towards the Hospital Wing. I burst through the door. I float him to a hospital bed.

"MADAME POMFREY!"

I yell. She comes running in.

"What is it Miss Wolfe?"

I can't even get it out. I just point over to the bed where Teddy is bleeding over the pillows.

"Oh lord."

She starts running around and I back up into the wall. My hand shakily covers my mouth and I slide down the wall. I can't breathe right now. I have no strength left in me to send a mental message to anyone. I tried and it didn't work.

I can't think, I can't move. I look over to see Sirius rushing into the room. He sees me shaking in the corner and comes running over.

"Piper, what's going on? The second task is starting in two hours! What are you doing in here?"

He kneels down to see me and sends a patronus off to Remus.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

I bawl.

"Shhhh. Come here."

Sirius sits down next to me and pulls me close. I hide my face in crook of Sirius's neck as I hear a moan come from Teddy. Remus runs through the Teddy.

"Teddy?"

I can hear his voice crack with tears.

"Remus, please stay back, you have to let me work."

Says Madame Pomfrey. I try to choke back a sob, but not successfully. He must have noticed me because he ran over and pulled me out of Sirius's arms. My legs are shaking. He grabs my shoulders to keep me from falling.

"Piper, you need to tell me what's going on right now. What happened to you two? Your bleeding."

He pleaded with me.

"Some guy exploded the window while we were sleeping on the couch and he hit the wall...really hard."

I choke out.

"Then what happened?" Asked Sirius.

"Well I froze him with water and he's still in the common room."

I bawl out. I hear a scream of pain from Teddy.

"I can't do this again!"

I cry.

"Piper, what are you talking about?"

Remus asks.

"This! This whole vicious circle where I really start to care about someone and then I lose them! I can't lose him Remus I can't! I already lost you and I can't handle losing Teddy too!"

I try to wipe the tears that keep coming from my eyes.

"So just heal him Piper!" Remus says.

"I can't." I whisper. "What?" Asks Sirius.

"I can't!" I cry.

"I tried my hardest and I just couldn't! I don't know what happened! I was a force to be reckoned with moments before, and now...and when I needed my damn powers most, they failed me.

"Why did they fail me?"

I beg, hoping that somehow Remus or Sirius would have the answer. They don't.

"Piper you have to try again. Please you have to save him."

Cried Remus. I take some deep breaths. I walk over to the side of the bed that Madame Pomfrey hasn't occupied.

"Dear I'm doing what I can, but I'm losing him. He's lost a lot of blood. None of my magic is working on him. They must've used a curse on him."

She said gravely.

"What curse? What curse did they use?"

I ask.

"I don't know. If I did I might be able to counter act it."

She says as another faint groan comes from the dying boy beside me.

"I'll be right back."

I murmur.

"Piper come back!"

I hear the yelling from behind me but I run all the way to the Gryffindor common room. Out of breath, I run over to the frozen person.

"Ok, how am I going get you unfrozen."

I muse to myself. I think of fire, but nothing happens. I can feel the anger bubbling up inside of me. All of the things that have happened to me and I just feel so angry. There is a sudden heat wave and I look down to fins a ball of fire in my hands.

Alright.

This could work. I throw it at the iceberg and it melts immediately. The person shivers and before he can react I fling my hand and he flies against the wall where I freeze his body.

He head is unfrozen and I march towards him and he's shivering.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Teddy?"

I yell at him. Or at least I think it's a him.

Let's find out.

I pull his hood back What I see astounds me.

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while I just couldn't decide what to do with this story but I think I'm headed in the right direction. Please review because I really want to know what your thinking. Let me know if it sucked so I can make the next one better!

Thanks!

PiperHalliwell23


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:Imperio

For a moment it shocks me.

Then I realize that it really isn't all that shocking after all.

"Scorpious? How could you?"

I ask in a whisper.

He lets out a shivering laugh that sends shivers down my spine.

"Perfect Piper. You think that I'm not capable of hurting you? Like you hurt me? You are very wrong indeed."

He spits out.

"How could I possibly have hurt you? I barely know you!"

I exclaim. He shakes his head.

"That's just it. You ruined my reputation completely when we first met that night on the stairs."

He tells me. Oh. I guess that might've hurt his ego slightly.

"I'm sorry Scorpious, really I am, but I need to know what you did to Teddy. He's going to die. If he does die, you will be sent to Azkaban, if you're lucky."

I tell him.

"What do you mean if I'm lucky?"

He asks me.

"I mean if there is anything left of you to send to Azkaban once I'm finished with you."

I say darkly. Scorpious gulps.

"You wouldn't."

He says hotly. I let out a laugh that would scare me if I wasn't so mad.

"Do you want to bet? If anything happens to Teddy, you are going to die. End of story."

I tell him. I wasn't joking.

I've given up so much for that boy, and I wasn't going to let anything hurt him ever again. Especially not this piece up crap frozen with fear in front of me.

"Now we can do this the hard way, or that easy way. Your choice. So I'm going to ask you this once, what curse did you put on him and how to I get rid of it?"

I ask him. His mouth stays shut.

"Do you think I haven't done this before Scorpious? I've seen things that would make you curl up into a ball and wish you were never born. So I'm going to ask you one more time before I blow off your wand hand, what curse did you put on him and how do I fix it?"

I say quietly. He whimpers. So he tells me.

"Good. Now how do I get rid of it?"

I ask him. He smirks.

"Only I can do that."

He says with a laugh. I start to laugh with him and the point my wand at him.

"Imperio." I say. His eyes go blank.

"Scorpious, follow me." I say.

We run together through the halls. We enter the Hospital Wing.

Sirius turns to see me with Scorpious. He looks completely outraged.

"That worm!"

He comes barreling at him.

"Sirius, stop! He's our only hope!" I yell.

He stops in his tracks.

"What? How is that possible?" He asks me.

"He's the only one who can lift the curse. We need him alive, for now."

I say, using my wand to get him over to Teddy.

"Fix this Scorpious. Take the curse off now."

I command him. He lifts his wand and says some words that I don't recognize.

"Wait. Why is he listening to you, without a single complaint?"

Remus asks me.

"Well, we could discuss this now, or we could let me save Teddy."

I say, praying they vote for the latter.

"Fine. But we will deal with this later."

Remus concludes, standing back for me to work my magic.

I get the terrible boy to back up into the custody of Sirius. I almost feel bad for the him, almost. I sit on the edge of the bed and lean over the dying boy.

"Teddy? Can you hear me?"

I ask. I get a soft moan in response. I'll take what I can get.

"Good. I'm going to help you now Teddy. You'll be ok."

I say to him. I feel for a pulse.

Something makes my blood run cold. I have his pulse one moment, now there is nothing. I shake him slightly.

"Teddy? Teddy, please answer me!"

I beg.

"Piper? What's happening? What's wrong?"

I hear those voice coming from behind me, but they feel like a million miles away. He's not breathing. He can't die.

Not now. Not for years to come.

I place my hands on his still chest.

I will my powers to work. Nothing is happening. I look frantically over to Sirius.

"Try thinking of something else Piper. Like I told you, Remus and Teddy really aren't that much alike. You're trying to save him like he's Remus. He's not. What emotions does he bring you that make your powers go funny."

I nod. I place my hands over he chest again.

I take a breath and concentrate on all the memories I have of Teddy. I think back when I was sitting by the lake crying in his arms. I think of the love I have for this boy.

That's it. I love him. I really do.

"I love you Teddy, don't leave me."

I whisper. My hands start to glow.

I press those memories harder. Like our first kiss.

I can feel the light and warmth returning to the slight boy. He gasps and sit up. I sigh with relief. I pull him into a hug that I never want to release him from.

I have to eventually when the Ministry official comes running in with Dumbledore.

"Are you both ready to compete? It's time for the second task."

The official says. I let out a shaky laugh.

"Look at him sir, do you really think him capable of competing in a tournament?"

I ask sarcastically.

"Miss Wolfe we both know the rules. He has to compete."

Dumbledore says sadly. I couldn't believe how stupid this is.

"So change the damn law. If someone has a legit reason, they should be allowed to forfeit"

I say with a warning tone that everyone but the official understood.

"Can we do that?" He asks.

"Hold on." He says and send a patronus to the Ministry. It brings a reply back to us momentarily.

"Alright. Teddy Lupin, you are officially out of the Tournament, you however Miss Wolfe are not. On your way." He says sending me out the door in a run.

As I'm leaving I hear them ask Teddy to do something for the second task, and if my memory

serves, I'll be seeing Teddy underwater very shortly.

A/N: ok guys, I'm so sorry that this is taking so long. I really don't have any clue what I'm doing anymore but I think I'm on track now. Please review and tell me what you think so far and I'll try not to take as long this time.

PiperHalliwell23


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Second Task

I run into the change room, feeling light headed. I saved Teddy, twice today.

I don't have to worry about him right now.

I can hear the Ministry official making a small speech. I run out the door and a frightening thought comes to mind; I don' t have anything that can help me breathe underwater. Wait. I can manipulate the elements.

Let's hope I can make this work. I stand on the edge of the dock, and I start to shake. What if this doesn't work? The sound goes off. I take a deep breath and jump into the lake. The water is ice cold and I try to concentrate on breathing.

It works. I can swim freely without the worry of air. I look around me. I can barely see my hand in front of face. I start to swim but I'm not going fast enough. Wait.

I can manipulate the freaking elements. I roll my eyes at my own stupidity. I concentrate and send myself shooting forward. I look around, hoping to find my way. I go around in circles for a while.

I'm sure to be last by now. I focus on finding a beating heart. I find it and shoot towards it. I'm shocked to see what I find. Everyone is still there.

I've been under here for a good hour and a half. I see the four bodies floating with the mere people. I look to see a Durmstrang boy I know to be Castor's younger brother. I look over and see Walter, he's the Ravenclaw that Aunt Molly is hanging out with.

Next I see Victoire.

She must be mine. I'm about to go over to her when I look at the boy next to her. I gasp, taking in lots of water with me. I cough it out. It's Teddy. His eyes have dark circles under them. He's extremely pale. Holy crap!

Did they really take Teddy as sick as he is and just stick him under the water. When I get my hands on Dumbledore, I'm going to kill him. I swim over to Teddy and untie him. I swim towards the surface. I hear the crowds cheer. Teddy opens his eyes and splutters.

"Piper!" He says through his chattering teeth. I look up to see Castor and Aunt Molly sitting up with their respective schools.

"What happened?"I ask. Castor.

" We couldn't find them and then we ran out of air." He says looking scared at the water. I help Teddy up and then make a decision.

"I'm going to get them." I say, swimming out again.

"Wait! How will you breathe?"

Yells Castor. I smile. "I've got my ways." I take a breath and swim under the water. I shoot down like a bullet and grab hold of Castor's brother before the mere people had any idea what was going. The swarmed me and I concentrated on the surface. We shot up to the top and Castor's brother gulps in the air. He looks over at me and smiles.

"Thank you." He says. I help him over to his brother.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Dominick." He answers as his brother helps him up. Castor looks down at me with amazement and admiration in his usually cold blue eyes. "Thank you." He says and hugs his younger brother close. I look up at my aunt. She's tending to a shivering Teddy.

"Save him." I nod. I shoot down again and can't seem to get close enough to Walter, so I grab Vicky. They grab my legs but I kick them off. One digs its nail into my arm and cuts a long scrape from my shoulder to my middle nail.

I scream in pain but keep moving forward. I get Vicky up. She looks over at me.

"Pipair! Zank you!"

She says as I help her up the ladder with considerable pain. Teddy sees my arm.

"Piper! You're bleeding a lot!" He says with concern.

"Oh well. Walter is still down there."

I say, trying to swim out again with great difficulty.

"But Piper! You need that treated now!"

He calls.

"Miss Wolfe! That will turn fatal if you don't come to shore now!"

Calls the always angry voice of Professor Snape. He gives me a look. I hear him in my mind.

'Blair, you need to be able to protect the Lupin boy from what is to come. Don't risk it now.'

I know he can here me when I think,

'If I want to save people, that means everyone.'

With one last look at Teddy I dive under. The pain in my arm is starting to brutal but I keep pushing through the hundreds of pissed off mere people.

I feel something scratch my leg. I barrel my way through the mere people and make my way to Walter. He's starting to look a little blue. I remember that I can freeze time and throw up my hands. Everything freezes.

I grab hold of Walter and begin my way to the surface. I feel something grab hold of my leg. They didn't stay frozen for very long. I'm starting to lose air. I guess that's what happens when you are starting blackout. Your powers don't work. With one final attempt, I break surface. Walter comes around instantaneously.

"Walter." I murmur. He sees what bad shape I'm in and helps me over to the ladder. He tries to help me but I wave him off. I don't want to look weak. I make it out and collapse on the deck. People swarm me. I can't feel my legs or my arm.

I'm covered in bleeding cuts. Snape levitates me much to my dismay and whisks me off to the hospital wing, leaving Teddy to call after me in shock.

"Please, don't take me to the hospital wing, I don't want to die there."

I say quietly. Severus scoffs.

"As much as you deserve it for your stunt you pulled today, fortunately you met me. I can fix that faster than some medic witch."

He snaps. He takes me to Dumbledore's office. He leaves me on the couch and whisks out of the room to go get his potions.

As I lay bleeding on Professor Dumbledore's couch, I start to think. What would've happened to those people if I hadn't gone to get them?

I know that the wizarding world can be cruel and I hope that they would've been okay. I wish that I could feel my legs and arms. I start to close my eyes. Just for a moment I tell myself. As I'm about close my eyes I hear Snape return.

"Oh no you don't!"

He says and I feel a spray of ice cold water that must've come from his wand. I splutter and open my eyes.

"I said you weren't going to die with me around and I meant it."

He snaps before mixing some liquids together.

"Be warned that this might hurt a little."

He says and douses me with a liquid that smells great but hurts like nothing I've ever felt before. I have to bite my lip so I don't scream. I can taste blood from my lip. I'm doing my best to stop tears forming. Snape smirks.

"Just because you don't say anything out loud doesn't mean I can't hear it."

Oh. When I can find the voice to speak I say,

"You heard that?" I mutter in pain. "It was hard not to, you were projecting so loud I thought the whole world should've heard you."

He says. I thought some words that I've never even heard together before and that would've made McGonagall take away all the house points we have. Finally the pain subsides.

"Thank god." I say. Snape stands.

"Actually you should be thanking me. I took away most of the pain."

He says. "How?" I ask him. He shows me a vial of pure white liquid.

"Wait. You're telling me that you took away MOST of the pain?"

I say. He nods.

"Thank you." I say and I could still hear the sound of pure agony in my voice.

"It's okay to show some emotion Miss Tate."

He says, putting away his potions. I guess he noticed me trying to discreetly wipe away my tears.

"It's not in my nature."

I say to him. He nods.

"It's not in mine either, which is what lost me the only thing I ever wanted." He says walking towards the door. Lily. He opens the door and I call him back.

"Professor!"

He looks over and merely raises his eyebrows, showing that I had his attention.

"What would've happened to those people if I hadn't saved them?"

I ask quietly. He looks me dead in the eye and says,

"They would still be dead at the bottom of the lake." He says simply and walks out the door. I can hear a voice begging Snape for my whereabouts.

I see Teddy run in, blue lipped, hair everywhere, more pale than anyone I had every seen, soaked to the bone, and yet he was the most handsome thing I have ever seen.

He runs over to me and takes my face in his hands. He kisses me forcefully and then looks at my cut and bruised body.

"Are you okay? Did Professor Snape fix the poison in time? Are you going to live? Please say you're going to live because I can't live without you anymore!"

Teddy rambles through his chattering teeth. I kiss him to shut him up.

"Snape saved me. I'm fine. It's me who should be worried about you."

I look at him and then shoot a look at the fireplace in front of me. Fire starts up instantly. I grab a blanket and sit up slowly, and painfully. I get him to sit down beside me and I use my wand to shoot a hot air charm at him until he was dry. I wrap the blanket around us and I curl up leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Dumbledore said to wait for him and the Order here."

Teddy murmurs. I just nod. "So, can you really not live without me?" I ask him quietly. He looks down at me with his gorgeous violet eyes. He changed them again. His hair went from blonde to a curly black.

"Piper, I honestly don't think I could make it without you anymore."

He says kissing my forehead.

"I don't think I can live without you anymore either."

I whisper. He smiles.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear. I blush slightly. Have I really moved on from Remus? I know that no matter what I'll always have a space in my heart that belongs to Remus Lupin, but he has Tonks and that is my fault.

He did what I told him, he moved on.

We will always love each other but is this the time that I move as well? I think it over.

"I love you too."

I whisper. We sit there in comfortable silence waiting for the Order to arrive and yell at me for risking the whole operation 'Save Teddy.' I take Teddy's hand in my own.

Whatever they say, we'll handle it. I grin like an idiot at the fire. For the first time in a long time,

I don't feel so alone.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY I NEGLECTED THIS! I've been writing three different stories and I never really found the time to write this. I hope it's okay and I will do my best to not procrastinate next chapter! Sorry! Let me know if you hate it, love it, I want to know!

Thank you!

PiperHalliwell23


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The final task

Word spread about what I did in the second task.

The Order was pissed, but they didn't really want to be mad at me because I saved those people.

The third task's today and I can't breathe.

Teddy isn't going in, because he forfeit the tournament.

That gives me comfort to know that he will be guarded heavily until this is all over. I stand in front of the window in the common room, thinking about all that I've been through. I feel so lost right now.

I can't even believe some of the choices that I've had to make over the course of this year. I gave up Remus for Teddy, something that still nags at my brain from time to time. I hate myself for it. How can I love Remus and Teddy at the same time.

I know you should always pick the second because if you really loved the first you wouldn't have fallen for the second, but the thing is, I'm not sure that I really love Teddy. I know that I thought I did but, there is just something that doesn't feel the same.

I mean, I have feelings for Teddy, but I'm not sure it's as strong as what I have Remus. Had, I remind myself. That part of my life has to be over.

It's what's best, for all of us.

"But is it what's best for you?"

a voice in my head speaks up. I stop and think for a moment. Why did I send him away in the first place?

"Because you believed that the age difference was too much." The voice calls out through the muddled thoughts. Yes, that's it, I decide.

"No it's not," another voice yells from the back of my brain.

"Then what is it?" I ask myself quietly.

"What are you talking about Piper?"

I whirl around to find Rose, holding her books in her arms. I sigh in relief.

"What are you doing up Rose? It's almost midnight."

She smiles and walks me to a couch by the roaring fire.

"Homework. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to get Teddy and Victoire?" she asks me. That's not what I need right now.

"Fine, if you want the whole story, I'll tell you, but I warned you."

I say and tell her everything that had happened since this whole thing started.

"And now I don't know what to do because I thought I had done the right thing by giving Remus a real shot at love, but now I'm starting to wonder if sending him away was good for either of us." I tell her. She sighs.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. Piper, I think the reason you sent him away was because you were scared." She says. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Not that I'm saying you're a coward because you are far from it, but what I mean is that your whole relationship was based on war and caution and when that was over, you didn't know where to go with it, so you did what you thought was best for you both, but we know better. Deep in his heart, I think Teddy realizes that you made the wrong choice that night."

Rose finishes.

"Wait. How do you know about..."

"James was listening to the whole thing." Rose says with a shrug of her shoulders. That boy is more like his grandfather than I give him credit for.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

I say to her, feeling completely useless. She sighs.

"Only you can decide what needs to be done, but Piper, Teddy's safe, there is no harm to come to him anymore. When you finish this afternoon, you can move on with your life. You know that Remus left Tonks right? He finally did it."

I look up at her.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask her, heart beating fast. She shakes her head.

"The minute that Teddy was taken out of the tournament he left her."

She tells me. "What is it with the Lupin men, why can't they ever just listen to me?" I ask her. She laughs.

"Listening is not something they're good at. Now go get some sleep, you'll need it."

She says, sending me up the stairs to my room. I collapse for a few minutes. I'm being shook awake by Lily.

"Piper! It's time." She says, leaving me alone to get dressed. I braid my hair back, and forget the make up. I go digging in my suitcase when something catches the light.

I pull it out and I gasp.

It was the necklace that Remus had bought me that Christmas before the battle. I can remember as clear as day.

_******Christmas Past******_

"_Happy Christmas Darling." He said. _

_I opened it to find a diamond necklace in the shape of a wolf. I just gaped at it for a long time. _

"_So you'll never forget me." _

_He said. I looked up at him and just laughed. _

"_No matter what happens soon, I will never forget you."_

_I said. He looked confused. _

"_What do you mean Piper?"_

_I just ignored the question and looked at my hands. I saw the ring and took it off my hand. _

"_Sorry I didn't get a chance to wrap it. I put it on just before I left the train."_

_I told him. He took the ring in his hand. _

_It was a sterling silver band with a pentacle with a broom attached to the top of the pentacle._

"_It shows the two worlds I belong to. The pentacle, which is on my Book of Shadows, and the broom because of the Marauder obsession with Quidditch." _

_I told him. He just smiled and then looked me straight in the eye. _

"_Piper, what did you mean, whatever happens soon?"_

_He asked again. I sighed and got up and moved to the window._

"_Remus, you know that I am going to have to face Voldemort in the very near future. I also know it should be sometime in the next couple of weeks." _

_I told him. _

_He paled. _

"_Piper you can't think like that!" _

_He told me realizing what I was implying. _

"_I have no choice Remus! I saw him break the one person I thought could never be broken, You. I have to face reality and know that when I go up against him. I WILL win or die trying. It's been in the back of my mind for a while but seeing you die right before my eyes has brought it to the forefront."_

_I told him, feeling his piercing green eyes on me but I could not look at him. _

_He got up. _

_I protested but he walked over to me and made me look in his eyes. _

"_Piper, I will never let that happen to you. I would give my life for you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and alive." _

_He said to me. _

_I groaned softly to myself. _

"_Remus if you try anything stupid I will freeze you when the time comes to fight him in the Room Of Requirement until it's over. Oh never mind I can't do that because if I die then you'd be stuck like that for a while." _

_I said the last part to myself but I'm not the only one with super hearing. _

"_If you die, there would be no point in me living."_

****Present*****

I let one tear escape my eyes and then fasten the necklace around my neck.

Putting it back on, I realized how bare I'd felt these few months without it. I swore never to put it on again once I came here, but I don't think I could go in that maze now without it, knowing that it's sitting here. I tie my shoes and wipe my eyes.

I grab my wand and walk out the door.

Down the stairs I go, slowly, shakily, but I make it. Teddy is down there, as is the rest of my family. Family. They've become my family since I left mine. I never enter their minds anymore, they don't even remember my existence. I'm glad they don't have to feel the loss of me. Teddy takes my to the couch and gives me a small box. I open to find a lion head ring.

"Teddy, it's beautiful."

I whisper. He smiles. "It's for good luck. It also has a double meaning." He tells me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Well, because you are a true Gryffindor, and because you never go down without a fight."

He tells me. I nod and stand, taking is hand. I get hugs from the Weasley/Potter clan and Teddy walks me out to the tent.

"You can do it Piper, I believe in you."

Teddy says, kissing me slightly. With a smile he is taken away by two Order members, for safe keeping. Sirius runs up to me.

"Piper, you need to know something." He tells me.

"What?" I ask him. He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"They've enchanted the cup. It will take you the graveyard, where the Death Eaters are trying to bring him back." He whispers. I feel the blood drain from my face and I nod slightly. He pulls me into a tight hug.

"You've done it once Blair, you can do it again. Besides, you've got a paper in my class do and you know I don't like lateness." He says, feigning strictness. That makes me smile a little.

"There's the smile I love. I love you Blair, you and the others have given me the family I've always wanted, and for that I will be forever grateful."

He murmurs, giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking away. I see Remus run up to me.

"Remus, you left her. Why?" I ask him. "Because." He says. I freeze everything.

"Blair, you need to save your strength." He tells me. "Why? I told you that it could jeopardize everything!" I tell him.

"He's safe now, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I don't love her Blair. It's you. It's always been you and if I had my way...It will always be you. I know you've already chosen and I respect that, but before went in there I had to tell you one more time. So, here it is, I love you."

He says in a rush. He sighs and looks like he wants to say something else.

"I know you love me, that's not why you came to see me is it?"

I ask him. He shakes his head No. "Blair, what can I do to make you turn around and not go into that maze?"

Remus begs me. I just smile and shake my head. I have to save Teddy, and that means going in there. I need him to know that I love him. I need to indulge myself one more time. "Just kiss me and say goodbye."

I tell him. He takes me in his arms, skillfully hiding the tears forming and gently leans down. His lips press on mine and the sparks fly like they did the first time we kissed. I never believed in soul mates, not until I met Remus.

He holds me gently like I might break. He lets me go too soon.

"Goodbye Blair." He whispers and walks away as I unfreeze everyone.

I walk up to my starting point. Dumbledore nods at me and when the shot sounds, I take one last look at Remus and run into the maze.

A/N: I'M SO SO SORRY! I feel so guilty! Since school started I've had no time for this. I want to finish this soon. Well, I don't want to, but it's for the best. I'm so conflicted with this love triangle. I'm pretty sure this isn't my best but here it is. Let me know how it is please. It always makes my day to here from you guys! I hope to get the next chapter up ASAP.

Until then,

PiperHalliwell23


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Voldemort

I watch as the tall bushes block my view of Remus.

My heart hurts as I see the pain evident on his face.

He doesn't think he'll ever see me again. I have to make it back to him, I think an then mentally slap myself. "I have to make it back to Teddy." I whisper to myself, trying to convince myself of something I'm trying so hard to believe. I run down through the long bushes, trying to make sense of my surroundings.

I come to a cross road and a wind starts to blow, and I see my aunt come flying down the path, eyes wide in fright.

"RUN PIPER!"She screams and pushes me to the right of the maze. She trips. I turn to run back but she waves me forward.

"YOU HAVE TO GET THERE FIRST! GO!" She yells at me. I send up sparks and run without looking back.

"Im sorry." I whisper, knowing she can't hear me. Once I start running, I don't really know where to go, so I just keep running.

Left, right, center, left. After what seems like hours, I come to a long stretch, and see the cup at the end. I take a deep breath, knowing what lies ahead for me. I start running, cup in sight when...

"Remus?" I call. I see Remus near the cup. I smile and run towards him. I don't know how he got here, but I honestly couldn't care.

I'm almost to him when he grabs at his chest, and I see the pain in his eyes. I run to him fear grips my stomach and I run to catch him in my arms as he falls to his knees.

Something rips at my heart and I let out a scream. I look down the man dying in my arms just time to see the light fade from his brown eyes. I can't control the sobs that escape my lips and then stop. Brown eyes... Remus has blue eyes.

I hold him close to me and then open my eyes and look at the dead body in arms. I wonder...

"Riddikulus."

I murmur through my tears. The body changes into something funny and I banish the Boggart from my sight.

I sit for a moment, calming my breathing and my tears start to dry up. I take a shaky breath and walk slowly to the cup. I lift a trembling hand and touch the cup. I feel the pull of the port key and fall into the abyss.

Just when I think I'm never getting out, I fall in a heap in the graveyard in the books. I open my eyes and roll onto my back. I sit up groggily and stand, tucking my wand into my back pocket. I turn to find a group of cloaked figures chanting in a circle. I run to hide behind a statue. I'm still reeling from the Boggart.

It was so real. It was so horrid I don't think I'll ever sleep again. I see that they can actually bring him back. They just can't. I have to stop them now. I jump out.

"HEY!"

I yell at the group. They all stop chanting and turn to face me. Their eyes widen at the sight of me.

"Piper Wolfe, what are you doing here? This doesn't concern you." One yells at me. I scoff.

"Last time I checked, you were trying to kill my boyfriend and bring back the most feared wizard of all time. How DOESN'T that concern me? I'm having a really bad day, so I'm just here to destory Voldemort and then I'm going home."

I ask them. One hag turns to me. "How dare you say his name! Cocky witch, not even a wand out." the hag says. Another witch turns to face me. "Just because your mother killed him, doesn't mean you can little girl"She says.

"Oh , but you see, I'm not her daughter. That was me in 1976. Surprise! I killed him once, don't make do it again. I'm stronger now with no distractions this time... Oh my god, if you put one more ingredient into that god damn cauldron, I will blow you up with a flick of my finger!" I tell them, yelling at one of the wizards who decides to ignore my presence and continue throwing things into a cauldron. He looks up, and sneers at me.

"This is it, we're about to bring him back, and there is nothing you can do about it." He cackles.

"No distractions this time. Are you sure? Because it looks to us as though Mr. Lupin is a very nice distraction!"

She cackled and I saw them pull out Teddy from behind, bound and gagged. Crap. This was just not my day. I pinch my nose.

"How in the hell did you get him? He was heavily guarded by Order members." I ask them, feeling on edge as they pull him along.

"We killed them." They say, shrugging. My stomach drops. My friends, gone. They take Teddy and force his hand in the cauldron. I can see his power draining from his body. I'm about to blow them up when we are all blown back by the explosion from the cauldron. I look through the foul smelling smoke to see Lord Voldemort standing fifteen feet away from me. I run to Teddy and untie him as fast as I can.

"Piper, he wants me, just run." Teddy whispers.

"Teddy, not to lower your self esteem, but I think you are the least of his concerns right now." I tell him, not taking my eyes off the fowl man.

"Ah, Piper Wolfe, we meet again." Voldemort hisses. He walks over to us. I shield Teddy from him, knowing he's too weak to do anything. "Please, let me take the rest of his power, so I may kill you when I'm at my best." He says, slimily. I laugh. "You couldn't kill me the first time and I've gotten much stronger since you last saw me, so good luck with that." He looks like he would raise an eyebrow if he had one.

"Let's settle this once and for all Miss Wolfe. It will be an even bigger accomplishment to kill you when I'm weaker." He says. I roll my eyes and float Teddy out of the way, behind a large gravestone. So it starts. We bow and then the spells start flying.

I throw all of my new powers into the mix with the normal explosions and may normal powers. After going strong equally for five minutes, I realize that this is hopeless.

I need to get Teddy out of here, he doesn't need to see me dying. I dive behind the gravestone. I freeze everything. I usually get an unlimited time span, but with him I get three minutes tops. I unfreeze Teddy. "Pipe, what's going on? We need to get out of here. Now." He tells me, but can barely move. I smile down at him.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Teddy, have a great life. Always know that I love you and will miss you." I say, calling for the cup. His eyes widen in horror.

"I'm not leaving without you, and besides you are more powerful now you said so. How come you can't kill him?" He asks me.

I sigh.

"Because your power is as powerful is mine. So we are equal. It will come down to who tires out first."

I kiss his forehead and put the cup beside him.

"I can help." He whispers.

"What? No you can't." I say.

"Yes, I can give you my power and you can win."

He says. "No, if you give me the rest of your power, you'll succumb to the loss." I tell him. He looks me in the eye.

"I love you Piper, but your heart never belonged to me, and I'm okay with that. Obliviate his and my mother's memories of me. Go to my father. I've never seen two people more suited for each other. I never believed in soul mates until that night I saw you two talking outside. Please do this for me. Goodbye."

He says. Suddenly everything unfreezes and before I can move, Teddy grabs my hand and I feel the warm feeling inside again.

I try to pull away, but it's no use. I tug and tug.

"Goodbye."

He whispers and his green eyes dim. I shake him.

"Teddy?" I whisper. I try to heal him next.

"Why don't they ever work when I need them?"

I cry to the sky above me. I feel my anger and pain overflow and I stand and walk out to face Voldemort.

"You stole his power, and now you will die for it."

I say. He laughs. I throw all my strength into this. I channel all my love, anger, pain, and frustration at him. I see him start to shake and then everything explodes. I look over to see Teddy not moving. I cry on his body.

I look up and I realize that I am now alone.

"I failed." I say numbly.

"Why did you do this Teddy? I was supposed to protect you!"

I cry over him. I feel the warmth flowing through my fingers.

I place them on his chest.

"Teddy? Please come back." I whisper.

He gasps and sits up.

"Piper? What did you do? I was supposed to die!"

Were the first words out of his mouth. I'm in so much shock I just call the port key and his hand and we are pulled through again.

We land in a heap in front of everyone, outside the maze. I look up and everyone cheers. There is a fuss over Teddy. Remus looks at me sends a thought my way.

"Thank you."

I nod.

I can't even look at Teddy.

A/N: Alright so the last chapter is probably the next one. I honestly can't believe it's almost over. There goes two and a half years of my life. So its really late and I really sleepy this really sucks. So please let me know what you think, but go easy on me, I'm so tired. Just saw the last twilight movie. SO intense. Okay so here ya go.

PiperHalliwell23


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: the end

It's been a week since I defeated Voldemort again.

I've been avoiding Teddy. I bump into him and I try to walk away but he stops me.

"Piper, look, I'm sorry I was stupid. I just wanted to save you for once." I roll my eyes.

"You almost ruined everything Teddy. My whole year has surrounded around saving you, and you throw your whole life away for me. You already acknowledged that I don't love you, and I'm sorry for that, but I can't believe that you did that."

He looks down. "I think we need to break up." He say. I look at him and nod.

"You don't love me, and even if you did, you can't bare to look at me anymore. I'm releasing you. I want you to be happy. Thank you for saving my life, and for reminding me what love feels like. I'll never be able to repay you."

He says, taking my hand. I look him in the eye.

"There is a way you can repay me; go be with Victoire. I know she didn't say it all year, but she loves you. I wish I could love you the way you deserve and I want you to cherish every day. This is goodbye. I'm leaving."

I say to him. He doesn't look surprised.

"Where will you go?" he asks me.

"Wherever Dumbledore sends me." I tell him, kissing him on the cheek. I hand him a stack of letters. "What are these?" He asks me.

"Those are letters to all the Potter's and Weasley's and Sirius explaining everything and thanking them. The one's for the parent's and grandparents are there to thank them for their years of help and apologizing for not saying goodbye."

I say, calling for my trunk.

"I'm going to miss you Teddy."

I say, pulling him into a hug.

"I'll miss you too Piper, and I'll so visit Vicky right now." He says, walking away with one last look my way. I walk silently to Dumbledore's office. I almost make it the door when...

"Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?"

I turn to see Remus, looking hurt and heartbroken. I smile slightly.

"There was a letter for you with your son." I say. "Blair, how could you think that you could leave and only leave me a letter to remember you by?"

He asks me, taking my hand.

"I'm a coward. I couldn't face you." I say. He tips my chin up so that I'm looking him in the eye.

"And why is that?" He whispers.

"I met a Boggart in the maze. It was set up to disarm me completely. I saw you."

I say to him.

His eyes cloud with hurt. I put up my hand to stop him before he speaks.

"I caught you and you died in my arms. My biggest fear is losing you. So, now I'm facing my fear and it hurts, and if I saw you, I wouldn't be able to leave."

I whisper. He smiles slightly.

"Then don't go."

He murmurs.

" I can't. There's nothing left for me here. You're too old, I can't be with Teddy because I love you." I tell him.

"So you'll let Dumbledore decide your fate?"

He asks me, face inches from mine. "I've always trusted his judgement, I'm not going to start doubting him now." I whisper. Remus nods.

"There's nothing I can say to make you stay?" He asks. I shake my head. He leans in and kisses me softly. I pull back after things get heated, fast.

"If you touch me again, I'll never be able to leave. I love you, always have, always will, with all my heart."

I say, walking to the stairs, wiping the tears away.

"Now and forever."

He says, a tear rolling down his cheek. I blow him a kiss and leave him in the hall and walk into the office.

"Are you ready?"Dumbledore asks me.

"NO, NOT QUITE!" I hear someone yell. I turn and see Sirius, who looks pissed.

"Leaving without so much as a goodbye? What kind of best friend are you?"

He bellows, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you Sirius." I whisper.

"I'll miss you more Blair. My family has always left me, I've gotten used to it."

He says. I cry on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I bawl. He rubs my back.

"It's okay. Now go on, before I won't let you leave."

He says, pulling away.

"I love you Sirius." I say through my tears.

"Love you too Blair. It's been a honor."

He says, saluting me. He sits on the couch.

"Are you sure about this Blair? Letting me choose is risky business."

Dumbledore says. I nod.

"Just get me out of here. I've done my job here, there's nothing left for me anywhere. Just send me where you think I belong."

I say. He nods, twinkle in his eye. As he prepares, I think back on my life.

To the day I met Remus and Sirius, to the Christmas with Remus that was so grave, to the Battle that sent me to the present again, the future, Teddy, the conflict, the tears, the pain.

All the things that made up my life since that fateful night in the field, but nothing makes up my life more than love.

Love for all those from my past Lily, James, Sirius, to the one's in the future, Teddy, Vicky, Rose, but none as much as the love I have for Remus Lupin. My biggest fear was watching him die. I'm leaving behind my better half, and I know I'll regret it until the day I die, but I have to go. I don't belong here anymore.

"I will see you again soon Blair Tate." Dumbledore says.

I nod, not knowing where I was going but hoping I could find my true place.

I wave to Sirius and I see Remus run in with tears in his eyes and I blow him one last kiss and they all disappear from view. I'm surrounded my darkness. Time travel never gets easier and neither does love.

Knowledge is dangerous and I hope it doesn't get me in trouble where I'm going. Everything stops and I hear voices.

Four familiar voices that I haven't heard in a long time.

I open my eyes. I see a clear night sky. I look around me to see the owners of the voices, all crying, one in particular wrenches my heart.

I'm home. Where I truly belong. I look to my right to see a tree, thrown to the side of me.

I look at the two black haired teenagers crying and the red headed girl crying between them.

I look over at the teenager with sandy brown hair and brilliant blue eyes and whisper,

"Remus?"

A/N: SO THIS IS IT! Sob! I've really enjoyed writing this over the two years and I feeling like I've lost a part of me. I really hope you enjoyed. I'm debating an epilogue, but only if you guys want one. Let me know and I shall write it, if you don't want one let me know too. Thanks so much for reading, and hopefully I can get my new story up soon. Until then, it's been a pleasure.

PiperHalliwell23


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue

My years past quickly.

When I woke up, I thought Remus was going to have a stroke.

He wouldn't let go of me for hours, and even days later he still wouldn't leave my side. On my last night at Hogwarts I stood out on the Astronomy Tower, thinking about all the things that went wrong in my life, and all the things that went right.

The sky was clear and the stars were shining bright. It was a full moon. I wasn't concerned though. Remus hadn't had a change in a long time. I

'm glad I could help him. I sigh, feeling content. I hear someone clear their throat behind me and I turn and instinctively shoot him in the air. I froze him and set him on the ground. As I unfroze him, he got cut off mid scream.

"AHHH... Blair? What the hell!"

Remus said, clutching at his fast racing heart. I sigh. "Sorry, force of habit." I say. I instantly see his face change from annoyance to apologetic.

I stop him before he can apologize.

"It's okay. I almost sent you to your grave, I'll work on it." I tell him. He pulls me into a warm embrace.

" Forgive me darling."

He whispers. We walk over to the edge and look out. I feel him let go of me. I turn to ask why when I see him. He's on one knee. My breath catches. He looks at me.

"Piper Wolfe or Blair Tate, I remember the first day I met you and I knew that one day I would be here with you. I love you more than life and I don't ever want to live without you. Honestly I don't think I could live without you anymore. So, that being said, Piper and or Blair, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He looks down at the ground shyly.

That's the Remus I know and love.

"Yes." I say instantly. He looks up.

"Really?" He asks me.

"How could I say no?" I ask him as he puts the diamond ring on my finger.

He kisses me lightly.

So we got married a three years later, after school was over and we had our life in order. We wrote our own vows. Remus's made me cry.

"Piper Wolfe, you are my better half, my entire world and I promise that I will work every day to deserve a girl like you. I will do my best to do good by you for the rest of my life because I love you."

I started to cry after that. So we got married. I became the head of the Auror's and Remus went on to teach.

Months later...

Where is he? He was supposed to be home...

"Piper? Where are you?"

I hear Remus come into our house in Godric's Hollow. next door to Lily and James...Potter. They finally tied the knot two years before us. Lily was sitting in the room with James and baby Harry. Sirius lived next to us with his fiancé, Briar Mitchell. He finally got a girl and stuck with her. Thank god.

She was gorgeous with long red curls and bright green eyes. They met at... well that's another story.

So we were waiting for Remus. I had to tell them something. He kisses my forehead and I get him to sit.

"What's all the fuss about Piper?" Sirius asked me. I smile shyly and look around my expectant friends and they lay eyes on my husband.

"Well, everyone... I'm pregnant."

I say to them. Everything was quiet for a moment and they a scream of happiness came from Briar and Lily. They rushed me and hugged me while laughing and crying at the same time. Sirius and James pulled me into bear hugs. Everyone was happy for us. Remus had said nothing. I walk over to him, and take his hand.

"Remus, are you upset?" I whisper, fearing the worst. He looks down at me slowly.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He whispers in shock. I nod. For a moment we stare at each other. Remus suddenly breaks into the biggest grin I'd ever seen on him.

He picks me up and spins me.

"I"M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He yells in happiness. Once the excitement died down Sirius asked me the two questions I'd been hoping to avoid.

"Do you know what it is?" I look at him and say.

"A boy and a girl." I say. Everyone takes it in for a moment.

"YOU'RE HAVING TWINS? WE'RE HAVING TWINS!"

Exclaims Remus in excitement. "So do you have any names?" Sirius asks me. Remus looks at me. I sigh. I know what I'm going to call them.

"For the girl I haven't the faintest idea." I tell him.

"And for the boy?" James asks. Remus takes me in his arms. With my friends, sharing this amazing news, I couldn't be happier. I look at my husband and say,

"I was thinking... Teddy."

A/N: Well here it is. I'm finally done the sequel. I feel empty now. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for enduring my spelling errors and my occasional grammatical errors. I want to write another HP, thinking of writing a story about Sirius and Briar. What do you guys think? Please let me know so I can get to it. Thanks again and again. It's been a genuine pleasure.

PiperHalliwell23


End file.
